Chuck vs Six Months
by takinback
Summary: What happens when Chuck and Sarah meet in Vegas. Total AU. Chapter XIV, for real this time.
1. Chapter 1

**Chuck vs. Six Months**

_**AN: I own nothing. So yeah, I know I haven't updated on my other story but don't worry I haven't forgotten about and will update. But this one has been swimming in my head for a while. This is a complete AU. Mistakes are my own.**_

**Chapter I**

"**Come on Chuck, you have to go." Morgan said while grabbing a slice of pizza, trying to get his friend to go on the trip.**

**Chuck Bartowski would consider himself a regular guy. Well almost a regular guy, considering his dad, Stephen Bartowski, owns one of the most successful production companies in the world and his mom, Kristen Collins, is one top surgeons in New York. His sister, Ellie Bartowski-Woodcomb, is a physician at L.A memorial hospital and is married to Devon Woodcomb, another surgeon. Chuck moved from L.A when he was twenty-two and became one of the best fire fighters in New York and has a degree in business, thanks to his father's nagging. He is best friends with Morgan Grimes, who lives with him and is a great chef, and John Casey, who is head of security at one of Mr. Bartowski's buildings in New York, since childhood. **

**He has brown hair, brown eye's, is 6'3, could be described as romantic, caring and dependable, and a great looking body is not bad either. Not to mention, he's a bachelor. **

"**Yeah, you need to go. It's boy's only weekend. Awesome you need to talk some since into him." Casey said, grabbing a beer from the refrigerator.**

"**Chuck, bro, you need a break. I get that your job is important to you, but you need to take some down time for yourself. You work non-stop and to the ladies that doesn't give out a good signal. Plus I didn't fly in just to hear you say no to this trip and it took some time to convince your sister to let me go. The chief said he would give you the weekend. What do you say, bro?" Devon said to him, hoping his brother-in-law would say yes.**

"**Ok, ok, I will go. I wasn't really arguing on not going since my bags are already packed, thanks to Morgan. Just remembering what happened last time we all went to Vegas. Like Casey and Morgan ending up in jail for starting a fight." Chuck said while grabbing his bag that he needed, hearing Casey grunt behind him.**

"**Dude, everyone starts a fight in Vegas." Morgan told him.**

"**Fine but not with their own reflection, little buddy. You and Casey were drunk beyond belief." he said to him. **

"**And John, you fought a manikin because it was staring at you the wrong way. The poor thing didn't even get a chance to defend itself." Devon said laughing at the memory. **

**"****Yeah, well at least my wife doesn't have me on tape dancing and singing to" John started but was interrupted by Devon.**

"**Don't you dare finish that sentence or the copy of the tape will make it's way to youtube. And you know what tape I'm taking about." he said to him. John immediately closed his mouth and just stared at his beer.**

"**I think we're out of the loop on this one, Chuck." Morgan had whispered to him.**

"**I think you're right, little buddy." Chuck replied as he looked at both Awesome and Casey and laughed. "Well as much as I really want to know what's going on, I need to get going. What time are we leaving tomorrow?" he asked them.**

"**Flight is set for eight in the morning, what do you need to do at the firehouse?" Morgan asked.**

"**Some paperwork that the chief wanted me to get done by tonight. I shouldn't be to long, but you know how it goes. It's unpredictable. Later." he told them while walking out the door. **_**"I hope this goes well. Don't need Ellie to come with bail money again. Doubt she could anyway. Maybe I could call dad if it happens again, yeah right. He would just be more disappointed in me."**_** Chuck thought to himself slinging his bag over his shoulders.**

**Else where, one Sarah Walker was having a good time with her friends at one of her dad's nightclubs. She could be described as the total package. Blonde hair, blue eyes, 5'9, very beautiful, and intelligent. Who wouldn't want to be with her. She graduated from Harvard Business School with the intent of taking over the family business. Her best friend is Carina Harris, works as a personal trainer, and has been since grade school. Her boyfriend, Bryce Larkin, have been dating for two years and had just moved in together. **

"**So, Sarah, are on for this weekend or what?" Carina yelled over the loud music.**

"**I don't know. Bryce said he made plans for us this weekend when he got back from Rome. Why, what did you have in mind?" Sarah yelled back.**

"**Let do something not like us." she said trying to convince her into to going.**

"**No, I don't think so. I have a feeling that he might pop the question." she told Carina.**

"**Like he could ever commit to one person." Carina mumbled.**

"**Did you say something?" she asked.**

"**Umm, are you sure he's the one?" she said.**

"**Come on Carina, what do you have against Bryce?" Sarah questioned her.**

"**Nothing, he just seems like a slime ball and he has the ego to match. I don't have a good fe- Oh my go" Carina said spotting something on the dance floor. "Where did you say Bryce was?"**

"**Rome, why?" she asked then followed to where Carina started to point.**

"**That's why." she stated. There out on the dance floor was Bryce dancing with some girl to **_**Pitbull's I Know You Want Me **_**and then to make things worse they started kissing.**

**Carina saw Sarah get up and go over to where he was and decided to follow her. **

**Tapping on his shoulder, she said "I didn't know Rome looked like this." then slapped him.**

"**How could you do this Bryce?" she asked him.**

"**I'm sorry, ok. I never wanted to hurt you, it just sort of happened." He told her and shrugged his shoulders.**

**"How long Bryce?" she said knowing that he was lying.**

**"About six months now. Around the time we moved in together." Bryce said putting his head down. "Sarah I-" but was cut off.**

**"You said you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. Why would you do it?" she asked**

**"I don't know. I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. I just got scared and it just happened. I'm sorry." he told her.**

**Sarah walked away hearing Bryce call after her and was about to chase her until Carina stop him and said**

**"You will NOT go near my best friend again, are we clear. And just so you know, Sarah was the best thing to ever happen to you and your pathetic life. You're going to regret ever cheating on her with this whore. One day she will find HER mister right that will treat her with love, respect and care that she deserves and that's when it will hit you. Stay away from her, Larkin." and ran after her friend.**

**"ALL GUYS ARE JERKS!" Sarah yelled outside the club not caring who was looking at her. Carina had just caught up to her and was told to get a damn cab. Sarah's words not hers.**

**Then Carina heard Sarah say "Why don't you watch were your going and then maybe you won't crash into people, jerk." and turned around in time to see Sarah agruing with some guy. **

**"Hey, I said I was sorry. Take it or leave it. Now if you don't mind, I have more important things to do, than to agrue with you." the guy said and then took off around the corner.**

**"Jerk." she mumbled and joined Carina in the cab**

**Around that corner, Chuck thought to himself "Women, can't live with them; can't live without them." **

**END OF CHAPTER I**

_**AN: Yup, no spy's in this one. Tell what you think and if I should continue. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck vs. Six Months

_AN: I own nothing. Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them very much. Mistakes are my own. Here's the next chapter._

Chapter II

Everything had been one big blur for Chuck, it was like the weekend didn't even exist. The one thing that he did remember was the blonde he met at a bar. He had saved her from one obnoxious guy that wouldn't leave her alone.

_He had been watching her from his table, turning down every guy that went up to her. Chuck then shook his head and went back to drinking his beer and watch as Casey dance with some red head. But somehow his attention went back to the blonde._

_All she wanted was to drink in peace, but no one got the hint. For a moment, they had left her alone and she thought _

"_Finally." but that was gone as soon as she thought it because another guy had come sat next to her and asked_

"_I couldn't bring myself to let a beautiful woman like yourself drink by herself. Mind if I join?" _

"_Nice line, and yes I do mind." she told him._

"_That's great. Let me buy you a drink and then dance with me, you know you want to. Names Trevor, by the way." he said._

"_Don't want to. But if you want you can leave, now that would be great." she replied as she took another drink.._

"_Come on, you know you can't deny this. I'm the best guy there is, and ever will be. Forget the drink and just dance with me." he said._

"_Great just what I need, a guy with an ego." she thought and then said and just as she was about to answer,but was interrupted by someone._

"_There you are, I've been looking all over for you." Chuck said wrapping his arms her and whispered "Just go with it. Names Chuck."_

"_Hey you, I've been here." she said leaning back and smiled._

"_Am I interrupting something?" he asked as looked between her and the other guy. He saw as Trevor try to size him up but decided against whatever he planned to do._

"_No, I was just getting something to drink. You shouldn't leave your girl alone, someone might take her from you." he said and took his leave. Chuck laughed and watched him go._

_Making sure he was far enough away, he let her go and ordered another drink,_

"_Thanks." she said._

"_Your welcome, yeah I don't know your name." he said._

"_Just Sarah." she said,_

"_Well just Sarah, you could join me at my table, if you want. These guy would stop hitting on you and you could have company to drink with." he said grabbing his drink and waited for an answer._

"_Ok." as she led the way and notice that she wasn't being followed and turned around and asked "You coming?"_

_Chuck couldn't believe she actually said yes while she had turned down the whole bar. Hearing her voice snapped him out of it, and smiled and followed._

Chuck suddenly felt someone move next to him. He jumped out of bed and floor hard against the floor.

"Ow, crap that hurt." he said getting up to see who was in the bed. Seeing a mop of blonde hair, he thought to himself

"No, it couldn't be." as he carefully removed the covers from her face and saw that it was Sarah, the girl from the bar.

"Oh no." he said seeing her open her eyes.

Sarah had heard someone fall on the floor but thought it was just Carina being her clumsy self. Then she heard a masculine voice and quickly opened her eyes. She knew that voice from somewhere but couldn't pen point where she had heard it from.

Looking around, she saw that she was in a different room then the room she was staying in. Then she saw the guy that had woken her up and jumped out of the bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I don't kno-" was all she got before stopping. Chuck saw the weird look she was giving at his left hand and decided to look and see what was wrong. As he raised his hand, he saw that their was a silver ring on it.

"That certainly was there before." he thought to himself. Then he saw a glare from her left hand and saw that she too had a ring on her ring finger. Chuck's eye went wide and pointed. Sarah saw him point and looked down.

"What in the hell happened last night?" she asked him, grabbing a pillow and throwing it him.

"The last thing I remember is you saying we should take more tequila shots. And meeting Elvis." he said, throwing it right back at her.

"We can't be mar- we can't be." she said not wanting to believe something like this would happen and started pacing the floor. Something had caught Chuck's eye and went over to the table. He reached for a piece of paper and saw that it read marriage license.

"I think we are." he said handing the paper over to Sarah, who threw the pillow at him again, hitting him in the head.

As they made their way down to the lobby, Sarah had hit Chuck so many times, that he was sure to have bruises or some internal bleeding.

"Stop hitting me. I don't know what happened." he said trying to get her to stop. As the elevator doors open, they both saw their friends and ran over to them with bags in tow.

"Hey, there's Chuck and Sarah." Morgan said pointing them out.

"Thanks Morgan, but do you have to shout." Devon said glaring at him.

"Guys what the hell happened last night." Both Chuck and Sarah asked them.

"We drank way too much and I'm pretty sure I saw Elvis." Morgan answered and Devon agreeing with him.

"Nice ring, Chu- Oh dude that's a wedding ring. Your in trouble. I'm in trouble." Devon said looking down at his wife's brother's left hand.

"Thanks you captain obvious." Sarah yelled at him.

"Actually Captain Awesome, because everything he does is awe-some. " Chuck corrected her but quickly shut up because of the look that was on her face.

"Guys, where's Casey?" he said looking at them and saw that there was one man missing.

"Carina is missing, too." she said looking around for her friend.

"Someone calling me." Carina said as she got out of the elevator, Casey following right behind her.

"CARINA, what happened last night?" Sarah said as she ran over to her friend, completely ignoring Casey.

"Well, I was dancing with that guy, drank way too much and I think I met Elvis. What's that on your hand?" she said seeing that her friend had some new jewelry. Realizing what it was, she whispered or yelled, whatever your take on it is.

"YOU GOT MARRIED. SARAH, I SAID HAVE FUN, NOT GO AND GET MARRIED."

"Why don't you say that a little louder, I don't think that the whole city heard you." she told her.

"Whose the lucky guy?" she asked with a bit of sarcasm hinted.

"Ha-ha, I need to get out of this. And I mean like NOW." she said to Carina. Casey had heard Carina yell and started laughing.

"Did you hear, that blonde chick got married to some poor sap." he said the others pointing behind him. He felt Awesome elbow him and then was met by an angry looking Chuck.

"That "poor sap" was me ." he said holding up his left hand and taking out the marriage license.

"I thought we agreed to not to do anything stupid. Your so in trouble with Ellie." he said and was met by a hard punch from Chuck.

"Shut up. I have to figure out what the hell happened last night." he told them.

"Well, we got drunk and met Elvis. Apparently he can marry people." Casey said to them and smiled. "Dude, put a smile on, here comes the new wifey." and laughed as he went to turn in their keys.

"So we have a plan. Where do you live?" Carina asked.

"New York, you?" Chuck answered confused.

"Same, good. As soon as we land, we go to the court and get a divorce for the two of you." she told him.

"Yeah, sounds good." he said to her, as he watched Sarah agree with him. Then it hit him.

"Have I met you somewhere?" he asked her.

"No, I don't think s-" and it hit Sarah. "You're the guy that ran into me outside the club." she said.

"Great, just great. I got married to a psycho." he said, sighing.

"I am not a psycho, you just need to watch where your going." she argued back, getting in his face.

"I'm not the one whose yelling at the sky. And hey, it wasn't my fault you decided to come rushing out of that club in a hurry." he said, getting inches away from her face.

"Oh, I can't wait to get a divorce, that way I don't have to be married to YOU." she told him.

Morgan, Devon and Carina had stepped back and watch the newlyweds argue. Casey had just returned and whispered

"Wow, their fighting like a real married couple." as the others shook their heads in agreement.

Devon thought that it was best to get between them and get to the airport.

"Come on you two we need to get going." as he grabbed Chuck and forced him to the exit, as Carina did the same with Sarah.

END OF CHAPTER II

_AN: Yep, Chuck and Sarah get married. Will the judge grant them their divorce or not? Well find out in the next chapter. Thanks again for the great reviews. Be kind and review, please._


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck vs. Six Months

_AN: I own nothing. Thanks for the great reviews you guys or ladies leave. Mistakes are my own. Here's the next chapter._

Chapter III

It had been a long day, and both Chuck and Sarah where sitting in a courtroom trying to get this judge to grant them their divorce. Except it wasn't going as planned becuase this judge took marriage quite seriously. Meaning this was going to be tougher than they both realized. Chuck had been doodling on his notepad listening to Sarah's very boring and, not to mention annoying, lawyer.

"My client was not in control of her actions when they got married, your honor." he heard him say.

"So Mr. Bartowski forced Miss Walker to get married?" the judge questioned.

"I object ,your honor." Chuck yelled standing up quickly.

"Mr. Bartowski, you are aware you can speak freely, no objections are needed." the judge had told him.

"Oh yeah, I know that I just, always wanted to say that." he said with a smile and cleared his throat then continued " I would never force anyone to do something. As in the words of the Captain, that would NOT be awesome. We were intoxicated and showed very bad judgment at the time." Chuck said sitting back down.

"I see and it says here the both of you were in Las Vegas at the time. Is that correct?" he asked them.

"Yes but -" her lawyer started saying but the judge quickly dismissed him.

"So the two of you met in Vegas, consumed alcohol, then got married under the influence, am I right so far?" he said.

"Well, your honor, I accidentally ran into her outside a club while making my way to my job. But does that even count?" Chuck replied as Sarah rolled her eyes to his stupid comment.

"Miss Walker and Mr. Bartowski, you did show poor judgment, so I could make this easy for the two of you and grant the divorce. And the two of you can go your separate ways and continue with your lives." he said to them and both Chuck and Sarah smiled at hearing this but then he continued.

"But I'm not going to grant the divorce. Instead, I am going to do the both of you a favor and let you stay married for six months and the two of you will be living together under the same roof. At the end of the six months, if the two of you still want the divorce, I will then proceed to grant it." he told them

"Your honor, my client can't just stay married to a complete stranger, let alone live with him." he said to him.

"I agree with you completely," he started, seeing the lawyer grin and smile down at his client, "but she won't be married and living with some complete stranger. She will be married and living with her husband. Now, the two will see a marriage counselor every two weeks and they will then report back to me. Now for the living situation, Miss Walker do you have somewhere to stay?" he said.

Sarah shook her and decided to speak "No sir, I was living with my ex-boyfriend but that recently just ended. That's why I was in Vegas at the time, to forget about him; not to get married." she told him.

"That's not making your case any better. How about you, Mr. Bartowski?" he said turning his attention to Chuck. Chuck just shook his head yes and saw something evil flicker in the judge's eye, or so he thought it was evil.

"Fantastic, Miss Walker will move in will you within the week and the two of you will cooperate for six months. Court dismissed." but before he could leave, Chuck asked on final question.

"Your honor, does she have to take my last name?" but got no response as he watched him head to his chambers. "Guess that's a no."

Chuck sat there thinking he had just been condemned to hell and that she was the devil.

"Morgan's going to be mad. How am I going to tell Ellie? She's going to kill me or worse." he thought to himself and was then interrupted by someone tapping his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Chuck asked still drawing on his pad with annoyance in voice.

"I need your address so I can bring some of my stuff over." Sarah told him, watching him stop and look up at her. Shaking his head and letting out a sigh, he wrote it down and handed it over as he mumbled "I can't believe this is happening." Sarah snatched it out of his hand and left the room.

As soon as they left, he banged his head against the table repeating "What did I do to deserve this? Stupid Elvis." then felt his pager go off and took off towards the door. Sarah had started screaming at her lawyer saying

"I thought you said this would be easy, and that I could just get this over with. Now look, I'm still married and now I'm going to have to live with the guy. You lying son of a bit-" but stopped when she was bumped into by none other than Chuck.

"Sorry." Chuck said and tried to leave but was grabbed by the arm and spun around.

"What the hell is your rush?" she asked him, wanting to slap him.

"Look, I have a very important job. So I need to go and if your moving in today, try not to break anything. Here's the spare key, and now I need to go." he said, hearing his pager go off again but she didn't let go.

"Hey, I have a job too, but you don't see me running into everyone. Why is your job different?" she told him but never got an because he broke free and took off.

She watched as he left, not believing he had just ignored her. With a sigh, she took out her phone and called Carina telling her start getting her stuff ready; she was moving, again.

Morgan had been waiting on word from Chuck, but still had yet to hear from him. So he started playing some Call of Duty 4 and was so into it, that he didn't hear the front door open.

"This guy has to be seriously loaded or he's part of the mob." Carina said as she walked through the door.

Morgan had thought he heard voices but decided that it was his mind playing tricks on him until he heard a box hit the floor. Jumping slightly, he headed towards the sound and saw two females at the door.

"Ummm, can I help the two of yo- oh no you." Morgan said as he saw Sarah's face come into full view. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be signing some documents and getting out of my best friends life." he said to her.

"Well, the judge decided that it was to easy and sentenced me to stay married and live with him for six months. It's not like I want to be here, so are you going to help or not?" Sarah said to him.

"You have got to be joking. I'm going to call Chuck." he said ignoring her completely and ran to get his phone.

"That is the second time today someone as ignore me. It's getting really annoying." Sarah told Carina as she just smiled. Carina knew she wasn't used to getting ignored but getting everyone full attention.

"It's all good Sarah. Where is the new hubby anyways?" she said with a smirk on her face. Sarah just glared at her and shrugged when they heard Morgan come back into the room.

"Well he isn't answering his phone so that must mean he's out on a job." he said to them.

"Which is?" Carina asked him.

"Aren't you the one Casey spent the night with. What's your name?" He said to her.

"Carina, this right here is your best friends wife, Sarah." she replied then asked again. "What's does Chuck do?" as on cue, Chuck walked in and threw his bag on the floor.

"Hey Morgan, where are you?" he said not looking up.

"Hey buddy, right in front of you. We have company." he responded.

As Chuck looked up, he saw Carina and Sarah and just walked passed them and towards the living room.

"Ready to kick some ass?" Chuck asked him and saw him nodded.

"Are you guys going to help us or not?" Sarah asked following them.

"Nah, I think you got all the help you can get." Chuck answered. Knowing that he was pissing her off, he just smiled and turned his attention back to the screen and began to play.

"Bastard." Sarah muttered as she walked back towards the door.

About two hours later, Sarah had most of her things in Chuck and Morgan's loft and the guys had yet to help her watching them from the kitchen. They thought it was funny that they were doing all the work and hearing them grunt made them laugh even more.

"You guys are real jerks, you know that." they heard Carina say and finally they took pity on them and decided to help.

"Oh alright, how many more boxes do you ladies have left to bring up?" Chuck asked.

"Ten, I think." Carina told him letting out a sigh.

"Now you want to help, you jerk." Sarah said to him.

"Morgan get them some water, go relax in the living room. We'll get the rest." he said ignoring her and went towards the door.

"Looks like that makes that the third time someone ignored you." Carina said taking the water and walking towards the living room.

"Oh no, I won't let him get away this time." Sarah said ignoring Morgan who was holding out a bottle of water towards her.

Chuck had almost made it but was turned around abruptly and was staring at a furious looking Sarah.

"What the hells your problem with me?" she asked him.

"Nothing. Do you want me to help out with the rest or not?" he said to her trying to go around her but she wouldn't let him.

"Your acting like a jerk and it's not appreciated. So why don't you just stop with the act." She yelled at him.

"If I'm a jerk then what does that make you?" he yelled back at her. Slap, was the sound heard around the world. Ok, not the world but just enough to make you rub your own cheek if you were passing by. Chuck's head snapped back to her, and his face red. He wasn't going to do anything, but Morgan had heard the entire thing and decided to intervened.

"Chuck, come on man, cool it. Sarah, why don't you go chill. Let's just get the stuff and go get some pizza, I think they deserve it after practically moving in without our help." Morgan said cutting the argument short.

"Dude, this isn't like you, what the hell happened back there?" he asked him.

"The fire that we put out earlier. We almost lost someone today, man. He was on the second floor and if David didn't get to him in time, he would have been a goner. He was a two year little boy. Two years old." Chuck told him, and leaned against the wall for support. "I guess I should apologize to her. Ellie would kill me if she saw me talking to anyone like that."

"But you didn't lose him and is now safe. Yeah, she would." as they made their way down to the ground floor. Sarah had heard most of the conversation and was very surprised at what Chuck just confessed.

Chuck had said nothing the rest of the night as they moved in the rest of the boxes and the pizza. So as the night wore on, Carina had asked him this

"Chuck, I need to ask before I go, what do you do?"

"I'm a firefighter, as you can tell from the shirt I'm wearing." he answered and pointed to the back of his shirt as it read F.D.N.Y on it.

Walking over to Sarah, Carina whispered "Wow, a firefighter, that is way hot. You have quite the catch for a new hubby. So if you don't like him, I'll take him." but before Sarah could hit her, she made her way to the door. "Bye, have a wonderful night." laughing on her way out.

"Yeah, I have to get to the restaurant in the morning so yeah." Morgan said as he made his way to his room.

Chuck and Sarah were left alone and that usually meant there was going to be a fight, but Sarah was surprised when Chuck said this

"Come on, you will take my room. I'll take the couch." as he made his way up the stairs. "You coming or do you want the couch?" he said over his shoulder as she started to follow him, grabbing her bag full of her clothes on the way.

Chuck had gotten his pajama bottoms and a cut off shirt from his drawer and told Sarah "Make yourself at home, I guess. The bathroom is through that door and hopefully you can find the bed."

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" she asked him.

"Figured to make the best of it. We have to go to the marriage person tomorrow, what should we do?" he replied.

"Play a happy couple and get her to write a good things to send to the judge. Maybe he'll let us out of this early." she told him and he shook his head and left the room, grabbing one of his pillows and closed the door.

As Sarah looked around, she was sure she was in the master bedroom in the loft because of the massive space and the balcony. It was painted a dark colored red with different flags hanging from the wall. She thought she had recognized the Australian flag, that was hanging on the back of the door, but shook it off and decided to get ready for bed.

Chuck had already changed and made himself comfortable on the couch. He had been staring at a picture that he took out from his wallet. It was taken when he was little and it was of him and his best friend. Not Morgan but a girl, who coincidently had blonde hair and blue eyes. She had moved when she was about six, and he was about eight and never heard from her again. He put the picture back, and went to sleep, dreading the marriage counselor in the morning.

End of Chapter III

_AN: So no divorce, darn, I know. Whose the girl in the photo? What will happen with the marriage counsel person? What will Sarah do to piss off Chuck? I guess you will have to read and just find out. Until then peace. Be kind and review._


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck vs. Six Months

_AN: I own nothing. Thanks for all the awesome reviews. As usual, mistakes are my own. Here it is._

Chapter IV

Everything was normal for Chuck. Well, besides the fact that he was sleeping on the couch and hearing Morgan making strange noises in the kitchen, by that was an everyday occurrence. He did his usual routine and went for his morning run but had to cut it short due to the marriage thing person, as Morgan like to call it.

"Hey, buddy, how was the jog?" Morgan asked as he saw Chuck come in and put his ipod on the counter. Casey had come over, like usual, and was eating the pancakes Morgan had made for him.

"Fine, only because I have to go to the counselor today. What time do you go in?" he said.

"I don't know. Sometime soon, I believe. Here, eat these." he responded and slid over the leftover fruit he used.

"Hey Chuckles, what's going on with you?" Casey said as he downed the rest of his juice.

"Well, there's a lot, where do you want me to begin." he told him, grabbing a water out of the frig.

"Ha-ha, that sucks for you, Chuckles. How DID it go when you told Ellie about the new sis-in-law?" he said grinning at him.

"She took it well." he answered him.

"Haven't told her yet. You know the longer you wait, the more the yelling and not to mention, hitting, will be involved. I think we could sell that as a pay-per-view. Older sister beats the crap out of little brother. What about your mom and dad? Have you told them yet." he said as he dodged the oncoming fruit that was headed his way.

"Shut up. NO, are you crazy, my mom would literally kill me, then Ellie would revive me, just so she could kill me. And you know how dad is, he would be more disappointed than he already is. I need to take a shower and get ready to play a happy couple for an hour." he told them looking down at his watch and headed up the stairs.

"Hey, aren't you going to tell him?" Casey whispered looking over at Morgan.

"Chuck, wait, don't. I tried" Morgan said as softly as he could, knowing Chuck wasn't listening to him, shrugging his shoulders and laughing. Casey shook his head and started laughing as well.

Chuck, thinking Sarah was still sleeping, figured that he would sneak in and grab some clothes and get out. But not knowing Sarah was wide awake and was just wrapped in a towel would come to a surprise to him.

Sarah had been looking for her brush and was getting frustrated because it didn't want to be found. As she was busy looking for it, she didn't see the door start to open and Chuck walk in. When she turned around, she screamed so loud, that Chuck thought he went deaf and covered his ears.

"What in the hell do you think your doing in here?" she yelled at him trying to cover up the rest of her body.

"I-uh-came-yeah." he was he said before closing the door quickly and leaned against the door. Hearing Sarah scream, Morgan and Casey were literally on the floor laughing and decided that it was best to leave the "happy" couple alone.

"Bye, Chuck." Casey yelled.

"Good luck, buddy." Morgan said right after Casey, running out the door before any questions were asked. Hearing the door open, he saw Sarah come out fully dressed and glare at him.

"Ok, before you start yelling, I swear I didn't know you were, well, the way you were. I was just going to grab some clothes to get ready." he told her.

"So you didn't even think to knock, are you some kind of pervert?" she said to him.

"Ha-ha, very funny. And no, I'm not some kind of pervert. I'm sorry for not knocking, I'm not used to knocking on my own door. Plus I thought you were still sleeping." he shrugged and walked into his room.

"That still sounds kind of pervert-ish to me. Coming in while I'm sleeping." she said following him into the room.

"Yeah, because I have nothing better to do than to watch you sleep. That would sound boring plus it would be a waste of time. By the way ,did you know that you talk in your sleep?" he responded as he went towards his closet and got some jeans and a black t-shirt.

"I do not." she replied waiting for him to reply.

"Oh yeah you do. I think I heard you moaning, saying something like _"Oh Chuck, don't stop."_ Didn't know you dreamed about me." Chuck said smiling at her and walking out of the room and going towards the downstairs bathroom.

"You wish I dreamed about you. Besides I have better taste than that." she told him before heading back to the room and slamming the door in his face. Chuck would never admit it, but the words had stung him more than he would have thought it would. On the other side of the door, Sarah couldn't believe those words left her mouth, but knew they didn't have an affect on him, but couldn't help but feel bad.

As both got ready, Chuck hadn't said a word since Sarah said those words and wasn't planning on to until they went to the counselor. Sarah never thought he could be so quite but at least there wasn't any fighting.

When Chuck had came out of the bathroom, he was only in his jeans and shoes, and Sarah had finally got a good look at him.

"Oh crap, Carina was right." she thought to herself while looking him up and down but then looked back at the newspaper as soon as Chuck looked over at her. Shaking his head, he grabbed his shirt and asked

"You ready, this person is expecting us." grabbing his keys and cell phone off the table near the door. Sarah shook her head and went towards him as he let her past through first.

Arriving thirty minutes later, Sarah and Chuck were sitting on a couch looking at the counselor in front of them. They were sitting unnaturally close together, and had put on their best fake smile.

"Hi, I'm Lauren and I will be your marriage counselor for these next few months." she told them.

"If only for a few." Chuck mumbled but was elbowed by Sarah.

"You say something Mr. Bartowski?" she asked him.

"I said that's awesome. Just like this marriage." he replied, smiling at her.

"Right. So do you have any extracurricular activities?" she asked him.

"Me? Other than loving and cherishing her. Watching her sleep, it's the best way to kill time." he said.

As she shook her head, she looked over at Sarah, "What about you, Sarah?"

"I like to make sure my man is happy. When he's happy, I'm happy." she replied as she squeezed Chuck's thigh a little hard and Chuck tightened his jaw but smiled.

"Oh honey, your just so adorable." he told her, removing her death grip from his leg.

As Lauren looked between the two, she could see the chemistry between them and it was a matter of time before they realized it. As the hour went on, she was getting tired of their very chipper answers, which consisted of "As long as she close to me" or "He just so adorable when he does".

"What about your parents, Chuck, have you told them?" she asked him.

Chuck's eyes looked down for a quick second and his façade faded a little bit. But as quickly as it faded, it came back.

"I have not. My dad lives in L.A along with my sister and brother-in-law, and my mom works a lot." he responded, hoping to avoid the talk of his parents.

"Why haven't you told them?" she pursued.

"They are very busy people, I don't want to disturb them." he replied.

"I don't think you would be disturbing them. They might be happy their son and brother has married. Well, what about you Sarah? Have you told your parents?" she asked, while she wrote down to ask Chuck more about his family later.

"No, I haven't. My dad is very busy and my mom, isn't here." she said to her.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom." Lauren told her.

"Oh no, she isn't dead. She lives in Europe with my step-father." she replied.

"Well looks like are time is up, so it was good meeting the two of you. Until next time." Lauren told them as she got up and left the room.

"Really Chuck, you couldn't be more unbelievable in there. That was the cheesiest things I've ever heard in my life. _"When I look into her eyes, I get lost them_._" _Please." she told him, as they stepped out of the building.

"Right, because yours were just as believable. _"When I first saw him, I knew we were right for each other." _What a load of crap." he said then felt his phone vibrate.

"Hell-" was all Chuck was able to get out before removing it from his ear.

"CHARLES IRVING BARTOWSKI. HOW DARE YOU GET MARRIED DRUNK AND THEN NOT HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL ME!" Ellie screamed on the other end.

"Hey sis, how's it going?" he replied, glad that she was miles away from him.

"Don't "hey sis, how's it going" me. What on earth were you thinking? This has to be the most idiotic thing you have ever done. Have you told our parents about your marriage?" she questioned him.

"No, bu-" then was cut off again.

"Good let's keep it that way, because god only knows how dad will react to this when he finds out. AND you know that he will find out. Mom, well, she's going to kill you, then I will revive you and then kill you myself." she told him.

Sarah watched as she saw Chuck hang his head with a smile and listen to whoever was on the other line. As she stood there watching as he laughed and attempted to speak, she couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, when is he coming and for how long?" she heard him say.

"He flew in today, should be there anytime and for about two and a half weeks. He went on business but that's all I know." Ellie told him.

"Today and for two and a half weeks. Business, always business. I didn't even get a call." Chuck said sounding kind of sad.

"Don't worry Chuck, I'm sure he forgot and was in a hurry. I need to get going, I need to stop Devon from burning the place down." she told him.

"Right, he forgot. I love you, too. Take care of yourself." he said her knowing she was rolling her eyes. As he put his phone away, he saw Sarah staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, just you seemed a little scared at the beginning of that call." she said,

"Yeah, well my sister can be scary when she's screaming like she was. I just didn't want to stress her out about me, she worries to much as it is." he told her staring down at his feet.

"That's what sisters are for, well that and to tell you not to date the girl who she doesn't approve of." she said then felt her phone vibrate.

"I need to go, bye." she said to him as she stared at her phone.

"Of course, bye." he replied and watched as she got in the cab and drive away. "This seems way to familiar." he mumbled as he walked away.

End Of Chapter IV

_AN: Bad Morgan and Casey, how could they. What's going on with Ellie, will Mr. Bartowski come and visit Chuckles? Guess you will have to continue reading. Until then Peace. Be kind and review._


	5. Chapter 5

Chuck vs. Six Months

_AN: I own nothing. So here's a double-play for you readers. Mistakes are my own .The next chapter._

Chapter V

Everything had been a little weird for Chuck and Sarah. Yes, they still had there arguments but even those seemed different. But Sarah had done something that would unforgivable, ok may not unforgivable, but enough to her into a ridiculous fight.

"How could you do this?" Chuck said in utter disbelief.

"It was an accident, it's not like I meant to drop it." Sarah told him, not understanding what was so important about this.

"I've had this forever. We've been through a lot and now its ruined. Why did you even touch it, why?" he said.

"Now you're just being a drama queen. It's just an x-box, Chuck." she replied.

"Oh no, Sarah, wrong thing to say." she heard Morgan say, who by the way, was sitting on the couch, with a bowl of popcorn, watching the two fight.

"Jus-this x-box has been there for me when no one was, sorry buddy. When I came home from work, I would fire this thing up and played some solid hours on it. And it kept me company when I was in the hospital even through the doctors and nurses disapproved of it being there. It's like my baby, now you've gone and disrespected a man's toy. Not awesome." Chuck said going to where the "victim" was scattered,

Sarah couldn't believe that Chuck was actually mad over a stupid piece of plastic. She shook her head and went towards the kitchen, where Morgan was putting his dishes in the dishwasher.

"You know, he's not telling the whole story about it." she heard him say, and turned around and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Morgan went to where she was and leaned against the counter.

"His dad gotten him that, and that's the only thing they would do together. It's was like nothing else existed but them, and the video game that they were playing. That was his and Mr. Bartowski's father-son time. They completed almost every multiplayer game out there, and that's why he's like that." he said to her and continued "He's a pretty nice, genuine guy, always putting someone else's happiness in front of his. I've never seen him like this, being like a real jerk. He's a caring guy, that's why he does what he does. Feels the sense of needing to help people. I don't know why he's putting on this macho man act for you, but it's not who he is. Trust me, I know him well enough to know that." he finished and walked away towards his room.

Sarah, at first, thought he was joking and was going to say "just kidding." But it never came and looked behind her, and saw that Chuck had picked up all the pieces but was nowhere in sight. Instead, he was at the door, staring at the person who was outside.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" she heard him say as she went over. Chuck was utterly surprised at his dad's sudden appearance at his door.

"Charles, are you going to let me in?" Stephen Bartowski asked his son.

"Sorry, just wasn't expecting you here." he told his father.

"Well, when I hear that my son has gotten himself married. I feel the need to see who my daughter-in-law is, is this she?" he said turning his attention towards Sarah.

"Yes sir, this is Sarah Walker. Sarah, I would like to introduce you to my dad." Chuck said gesturing between the two of them.

"Yes Charles, I do believe she's the one who called my office and left a message for me. Pleasure to meet you , Sarah." he said to them. Chuck couldn't believe what he had just heard and looked over at Sarah, who just looked at the floor.

"Don't blame her, Charles, at least someone was letting me know that you got married. Your mother also knows." he told him.

"Would you excuse us, I need to speak with this one." he said staring at Sarah and made their way to his room.

"Look, I'll do whatever you want as long as you make things go smoothly tonight." he told her as soon as the door shut.

"Well, look whose begging. I want you to forgive me for the x-box thing and not act like a jerk towards me. Deal or not deal." she said.

"Fine, deal." he said as he opened the door and put on a fake smile seeing that his mom arrived.

"Mom, I would like you to meet Sarah, Sarah this is my mom." he introduced them.

"So this is my new daughter-in-law. So happy to meet you." Kristen Collins said to her then turned to her sons, "Hey son, nice to see you got rid of that x-box of yours." pointing where it used to be.

"There was an accident and it was the only casualty." he said to his mom, giving her a hug and kiss.

"Where's Morgan?" she asked him.

"In his room, he needs to go to the restaurant tonight. So it will just be us four." he told his mom. Sarah had ordered some food and they sitting at the table eating quietly.

"So son, how's the job?" Stephen asked him.

"It's good. Keeps me busy." he said.

"I see, so have you thought about the offer I told you about?" he questioned.

"I love what I do, dad. There's nothing to think about." Chuck told him.

"So Sarah, what do you do?" Kristen asked, knowing the argument her former husband was going to start.

"Well, I help my dad promoting his-" was she got out before Mr. Bartowski spoke up.

"Why can't you be like her son, instead you're doing a job that is doing nothing for you." he said.

"I didn't know that helping people was considered none profitable, dad. I love what I do, nothings ever going to change that." he said, trying to remain calm.

"It's not for you, son. You deserve to be running a company like me, making a name for yourself. Instead you get married and not make a name for yourself. This poor girl has a future to think about and you're gong to end up dragging her down." he said causally taking a sip of water.

"Mr. Bartowski, Chuck isn't dragging me down, instead he's made sure I was comfortable and gave up his room for me." Sarah said, having a weird sense of protecting him from his father's insults.

"Sarah, I know how my own son works, so if you would be quiet." he said to her.

"Don't talk to her like that, ever again. You got that? And you don't know me, I'm not the little boy who waited for his father to come read him a story but instead took second place to a job. The only real time we spent together was because mom made you get that x-box and told you to spend time with me." he told him.

Sarah was surprised when Chuck protected her from his father. "This must be the Chuck Morgan was talking about." she thought and looked between father and son, who were now in a staring contest.

"That's enough. Stephen, you can't disrespect your son in his own home. Charles, I hate to say it ,but your father has a point. Son, you have a degree, I know how much you love your job, but it's dangerous son. I don't want to see you get hurt." she said.

"What is this, team on Chuck day, is this why you brought them here. So they could team up on me, and your both wrong. I know it's dangerous, but those guys are my family and they have my back. Like you used to mom, but it's who I am. Whether you like it or not. Dad, I stop wanting your approve along time ago, because I know it will end in disappointment. I'm going to get some air, so if you will excus-"Chuck was saying.

"You never were grateful for the things I gave you. At least I know I have one child that I can be proud of and who is grateful for the things she received." he said, getting in is son's face.

"No dad, you were the one who wasn't grateful. You had a family to come home to but instead spent most of his time at the office. Mom and Ellie were the ones to raise me, it's as if I didn't have a father. Like he abandoned us and never regretted it." Chuck said then something happen no one saw coming. Stephen hit him and yelled

"Don't you ever say I abandoned you. I just wanted to give you a life where you didn't have to worry about anything. The life I never had and instead you turned your back on me and the family." Chuck felt the blood coming down his face as he stood back up.

"No dad, I didn't turn my back on my family. It was you. I had to become man of the house when I was ten. You weren't there to see when Ellie cried when she found out her first boyfriend had cheated on her, or when mom had a hit-and-run accident. I was there for it all, while you where too busy, I was the man of the house. When I have a kid, I will love them unconditionally. When I come back, I don't want you here. I love you, mom." Chuck said grabbing his coat and walking out the door,

"You should go after him, Sarah. I'll will clean up." Kristen whispered and nudged her towards the door. Sarah shook her head and headed towards the door, hearing a loud slapping noise in the background.

Sarah had spent some time trying to find him, and decided to head back to the loft. When she had returned, she saw Chuck sitting at the table looking at his hands.

"Chuck, I was looking for you." she said to him.

"You know I used to play little league and when I looked around I saw my friends dads in the stands. My dad was nowhere in sight, but my sister and mom where, they were always there. I always wanted my dad's approval and I could have gotten it by taking the offer to take over the business. But I wanted to make a name for myself and not live in his shadows. When I moved out here, he took it as a sign and told me if I left I wasn't a Bartowski anymore. Can you believe that, my dad threatening to disown me." he told her.

Sarah sensed he wanted to continue so she stayed quiet and let him speak.

"Why did you invite him over here? What in your mind said let's tell his parents about this marriage?" he said to her.

"I didn't think that would go down, Chuck. I'm sor-" she tried saying to him.

"There's a reason why I didn't tell my parents, mainly my dad. What the hell where you thinking? Better question, when did you get the idea to invite them over?" he said to her.

"After we saw the marriage counselor. I saw how your face got when your dad didn't call to tell you that he was coming to New York." she told him.

"My dad never tells me, and that face was because my sister was stressing out again. She doesn't need that right now. But of course, you didn't think to ask, now did you. Now I have a cut and no x-box, and I'm married to you. My life is fantastic." he said.

"Cause being with you is my life long dream. If you would have keep your mouth shut at the hearing, none of this would be happening. Instead, I would be living my life and you, yours. So you can go to hell and stay there. And here, I felt bad about breaking that stupid piece of plastic, that I went out to the story and they told me that this one was the best out of all them." She yelled, slamming a box into his chest, and then going to the room and slamming the door shut.

Chuck couldn't believe she had gotten him a replacement but was to angry with her for bring his parents over that night. Then to top it off, they had that damn marriage counselor to see tomorrow.

"Great, just freaking great." he said as he headed to the couch.

End of Chapter V

_AN: There you go. A little insight into Chuck's past. Now, I know that his dad wouldn't treat him like that but that's how I roll. Now, time to guess what's going on with Ellie? If you guess right, I might update faster. Now I'm going to put some final touches on the last two chapters on the other story I have, and hopefully get those out soon. Until then, peace. Be kind and review._


	6. Chapter 6

Chuck vs. Six Months

_AN: I own nothing. Thanks for the review you left, very much appreciated. Now that I'm finished with the other story, my updates should be a little faster. Mistakes are my own. Here we go._

Chapter VI

The morning after the dinner wasn't too pleasant. Chuck and Sarah weren't talking at all and Morgan had set up the new x-box that Sarah had gotten. In some ways, Chuck felt bad because she was at least trying to make things bearable and he had been a total jerk. But then he thought that she had no right to invite his parents over without telling him.

Sarah kept ignoring Chuck but she knew he had some sort of right to be mad, but how could she of known that his father was going to strike him or start an argument with him. Hell, she thought her family was dysfunctional. Looking at her watch, she saw if she didn't go soon, she would be late for work.

"Don't forget the counselor today." she told him on her way out.

"Ok." he responded heading towards the bathroom. Morgan had been on the couch and shook his head, getting up to get more juice.

"How do you say morons in Spanish?" he mumbled.

That afternoon was dreadful for Sarah, nothing had gone the way she planned it and now this thing was interrupting her lunch. As she walked into the room, she saw that Chuck hadn't arrived and then ten minutes by and he hadn't showed up. Finally after fifteen, he ran in, breathlessly.

"Sorry I'm late." he said, then sitting at the far end of the couch.

"No worries, did the two of you have a fight?" Lauren said pointing at the space between them and in a hopeful voice.

"No, we jus-" Sarah started but then was interrupted by Chuck.

"Actually, yes." he said truthfully.

"Mind telling me what it was about." she said, writing down a couple of notes.

"Well, Lauren, she thought it was best to invite my parents over for a little dinner, then, as you can see, my father hit me. My mom, who is usually on my side, took my father's side. Oh, and to top that, my father screamed out how we got married. I wonder how he found out." he told her, while Sarah just glared at him.

"Not to mention, that he acted like a baby because I ACCIDENTLY dropped his game console thing." Sarah then added, as Lauren took more notes as a smile plagued face.

"Oh, you are always in my bubble, and all up in my face. It's like you don't even have friends." Chuck yelled.

"You should talk. At least I try to make things bearable, while all you do is act like a jackass." Sarah yelled.

"This is good. Fighting is good between a married couple." they both heard her say. As the session went on, they both were silent, only answering yes or no. As it ended, Lauren told them

"Listen, I want the both of you to know something about each by the next session. Something that you already don't know, like where you grew up or your first love, something. Until next time." standing up to walk them out the door.

Walking out the building, Chuck decided to go out on a limb and try to do something he hasn't done with Sarah.

"Would you like some coffee?" he asked her.

"What?" she replied, confused by this.

"Do you want some coffee?" he said again, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Sure." she answered, not sure what to say. As they made their way to the coffee shop, neither had spoken a word to each other. Not because they didn't want to but didn't quite know what to say. Sarah was confused on how Chuck was acting; Chuck, well ok, he actually didn't know what to say to her. After getting coffee and taking a seat, still haven't said a word to each other.

"Thanks for replacing my x-box." Chuck whispered then taking a sip of his coffee.

"What, I didn't quite hear that." she told him, knowing full well what he had just said.

"I said thank you. You didn't have to and last night after my parents left, I'm sorry for that. It's just, they always thought they knew what best for me, especially my dad. I shouldn't have taken it out on you, there's no excuse for that. I'm sorry." he told her.

"Who is this guy sitting in front of me." Sarah thought to herself, not knowing what to say, responds

"Wow." and then heard a weird noise come from him. It almost sounded like he was laughing.

"Yeah, I'm sure you need to get going." he said to her. Shaking her head, she stood up and looked at him, but he was looking out the window, as if to avoided her gaze.

"Thanks for the coffee." she told him.

"Uh, yeah no problem." he said standing up. "I'll see you back at the loft."

"Yeah, I guess you will." Sarah replied, still trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

As the rest of the day, Sarah was confused by the actions that came from Chuck earlier that day, so distracted that she almost ran into a wall. She thought about Morgan had told her, and she believed him when he described his friend to her.

Walking in the loft, she admittedly saw Casey on the couch watching ESPN and Morgan in the kitchen cooking to it looked to like chicken.

"Hey." Morgan said as he popped in the chicken in the over.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Making his famous chicken-a-la-Morgan." Casey said from the couch. Sarah just nodded and went to changed then heard Casey's voice

"Sarah, your friend's here."

"Yeah, Sarah, your friend here." Carina said in a mocking tone.

"I didn't know that we were five year olds, Morgan, did you know?" Casey said with a smirk.

"Dang, I guess I didn't get the memo. Looks like we'll be five another day." Morgan replied.

Casey chuckled as Carina pushed passed her and made her way up the stairs. Sarah had just finished changing as Carina walked in and shut the door.

"How can you live here with those guys downstairs here all the time." she said to her, flopping on the bed. "Wow, pretty comfortable."

"Their not that bad, and yeah, it really is." she said as she put her hair up in a ponytail.

"So how's having a hubby so far?" Carina questioned.

"He's been sort of a jerk, but today he seemed a little different." Sarah said to her.

"Like how?" she asked.

"I don't know, just different. Like after our session, he just acted different." she said then heard some commotion downstairs but didn't really pay attention to it because Morgan and Casey were downstairs.

Chuck had entered the loft with a bloody shirt. He just smiled at his friends and set his bag down.

"Chuckles, about time you got back. Whoa, what the hell happened to you?" Casey said to him.

"Yeah, you look like you just came out of a bloody horror film." Morgan said, offering him a water.

"Nothing really happened, except that David decided to get hit by a beam and use me as a towel." he answered grabbing the water from him and made his way over to the couch.

"Speaking about that, how was the session today?" Casey asked completely changing the subject.

"Wha- it was weird. We argued and the counselor said that's what normal married couple's do. Then we got coffee." he told them, acting as if it were a normal daily occurrence.

"The two of you got coffee. Did you two pick out a dog afterwards?" Casey said to him.

"Very funny, no we didn't pick out a dog. I just apologized for acting like a jerk last night, she didn't deserve it." he told them getting up. They had failed to noticed that both Carina and Sarah had come out of the room and were now listening to their conversation.

"Wow, you apologized, it's about damn time." Morgan said. "She seems pretty cool, why have you been putting up a front, dude?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Chuck replied quicker than normal.

"Right, so you going to answer his question?" Casey said to him.

"I have my reasons." he answered.

"Chuck, we both know what type of guy you are, this is not you. Whatever the reasons are, you have to let them go and see that's she is trying. So why don't you give it a shot, what's there to lose." Casey told him, stunning both Chuck and Morgan. "What, I have my moments."

Sarah couldn't believe that these two guys actually had her back, and they didn't even know her that well. First, Morgan telling her that this Chuck isn't the one he knows and now Casey with that small speech to him. She looked at Carina who just smiled and shrugged. Then heard someone knock at the door.

"What are you doing here?" She heard Chuck say.

End Of Chapter VI

_AN: I know evil. So yeah, are we seeing the Chuck that Morgan described. Who was at the door? Guess you'll have to read on and see. Until then, peace. Be kind and review._


	7. Chapter 7

Chuck vs. Six Months

_AN: I own nothing. Thanks for the reviews and appreciate every single one of them. Mistakes are my own, so enjoy._

Chapter VII

Chuck had been surprised by the visitor, mainly because they had broken up over a year and half ago.

"God, do hate me?" he thought to himself while looking at the girl standing in front of him.

"Hi, Chuck." she said.

"Casey, is that" Morgan started

"Jill, yes, yes it is." Casey finished looking at the she-devil herself. Looking up, he saw Sarah and Carina at the top and nudged Morgan. "Think were going to have a catfight?"

"If god loves us, then we could throw some pudding or jell-o. As the wonders of our imagination." Morgan replied. As the girls came downstairs, they swear they saw Sarah's eyes go from clam, to jealous when she saw her kiss Chuck.

"Hey guys, whose that?" Carina whispered.

"Chuck's ex, they broke up like a year and a half ago." Morgan whispered back.

"What's she doing here now?" Sarah said, staring at the two.

"Who knows, now shh." Casey said to them as they tried to listen to the conversation.

"I'm coming in." Jill told him, pushing her way through. Chuck sighed and shut the door.

"Why are you here?" he asked her.

"Yeah, Jill, what are you doing here?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, didn't you walk out of here like, oh I don't know, a year and a half ago." Morgan said.

"Still sticking your noses where they don't belong, I see." Jill said.

"Now Jill, no need to be hateful. So say your sorry and get leave." Casey told her

"Who are they?" she asked completely ignoring him.

"Well, these two ar-" Casey started

"Nice to meet but I would like to talk to Chuck alone if you don't mind." she told them, cutting off Casey.

"I actually do mind." Sarah said. Morgan, Casey and Carina took a step back and watched as Sarah went into a staring contest with Jill.

"Dude, now this is pay-per-view material. Bet we could sell this." Morgan whispered to Casey.

"Get the popcorn." Casey told him, who took him seriously, and went to get some but was stopped by Carina.

"Would you two shut it, I want to hear this." she told them

Chuck saw that Jill had taken a couple steps towards Sarah and decided to step in between them.

"Ok, let's all calm down. Let's try to be civil and have a friendly conversat" was all Chuck was able to get out before Jill cut him off.

"Who is this skank, Chuck?" Jill said.

"Not friendly, but this i-" but was cut off again, this time by Sarah.

"Who you calling skank, whore?" Sarah said.

"Aren't you late for your stripper duties." Jill replied

"Is one of the corners missing a slut, because one's standing in front of me. You could lose business like that, you know." Sarah responded.

"Ouch, nice one, Sarah." Morgan yelled out.

"Hey, would you both calm down. Jill this is Sarah, she's kind o-" he started but never got to finish. "What the hell." he thought to himself.

"Chuck, would you please tell her to leave and let us talk." Jill said lightly touching his arm.

"I wouldn't touch him again if you knew what's good for ya." Sarah said pushing Chuck out of the way. Chuck was shocked at how jealous Sarah had gotten and was about to watch two girls fight over him.

"This is getting interesting. I got five on Sarah winning this thing." Casey said while they just shook her head in agreement and watched.

"Oh, what are you going to do, princess? Call daddy." Jill said stepping up to her and pushing her.

"This." was all Sarah said slapping Jill in the face. "That's for calling me a skank and kissing Chuck."

"Holy crap, that had to hurt." Morgan said while rubbing his own cheek. Chuck just stood there with his jaw open and watched as Jill got up and charged Sarah. Casey and Morgan had started jumping up and down like little kids in a candy store.

"Dude, god does loves us." Casey said, watching happily as Sarah and Jill rolled around on the floor. As the catfight continued, Carina decided to stop it and reached out for Sarah but instead got bitten and yelled

"Son of a bitch, she bit me. Come on Sarah, beat her down."

Chuck was still shocked but snapped out of it and went over to pull Sarah off. It hadn't been easy, because Sarah had two handfuls of hair and squirming around yelling for Chuck to let her go.

"Sarah, come on, let go." Chuck said in a strained voice. "You, get your butt over here and help me out." he told Casey who, along with Morgan and Carina, was just standing there.

"Fine, but you owe me." Casey told him and got Jill away from Sarah.

"You better hope he doesn't let me go." Sarah said.

"Or what your going to eat me." Jill responded.

"You should be talking, ever heard of a gym." she replied trying to get Chuck to let her go.

"Would you two stop. Jill, you shouldn't have came back. Things have changed since you left." he told her.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like, I'm married now." he said, and saw her stop struggling in Casey's arms.

"Married, but you're supposed to be with me." she said to him.

"You walked away, did you want me to wait until you were ready." he said letting Sarah go. Sarah stood there and watched him approach her.

"I don't know what you thought you would accomplish by coming back. But if it was to get me back, your out of luck. So I'm asking you to leave." he told her.

"Chuck, I know you still love me and I just wanted things-" Jill started but Chuck cut her off.

"That's where your wrong. You should go back to Chicago or wherever you are living now." he said. Casey escorted her to the door and saw Chuck step in front of Sarah. Turning her head, she asked

"That's your wife, isn't it?"

He shook his head and turned his attention to Sarah, as Jill walked out.

"Well, it's getting late." Carina said and nudged Casey.

"Yeah, I need to get up early." he said while heading towards the door.

"I'm going to my room." Morgan said already in his room. Chuck stood there looking at Sarah, who was looking at the floor.

"Want to tell me what that was all about?" he asked her.

"No." was her answer.

"No, come on, Sarah, you don't just go around starting fights." he said.

"She rubbed me the wrong way. That's all." she told him.

"Right, it didn't have to do with her giving me a kiss or touching me because that slap tells a different story." he responded.

"Well, she shouldn't come in to places and start kissing people." she told him.

"Oh, well she did just kiss me on my cheek." he said, testing how she would react.

"She shouldn't do that either, it's not her place anymore." she responded and looked him in the eye.

Chuck took a step forward and smiled. Sarah watched him and didn't know what he was going to do. They didn't noticed that the front door was slightly cracked and were being watched.

"Do you think he's going to kiss her?" Carina asked.

"If he's not the dumb, he will. " Casey answered from behind him.

They watched as Sarah gulped and Chuck reach out to put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You going to be ok?" he asked her with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, these are nothing." she told him still looking into his eyes. "But then again, I'm not the only with blood on my shirt."

"It's not mine but thanks for the concern. But you should get them cleaned out, no telling were she has been." he said with a chuckle.

"That's the second time I've heard you laugh." she said.

"Yeah." was all he said.

"Was she your first love?" she asked catching him off guard.

"Wha- no, that she was not." he told her.

"Ok. Well it's getting late, I think I should get to bed." she said to him, walking around. Chuck stood there and then asked

"What about you?"

"I was six, and don't give me any crap either. You wouldn't understand" she answered then turned around to go to the room.

"Hey, Sarah." he said walking towards the stairs, and saw her turn around.

"Yeah, Chuck?" she replied staring him in the eyes. She watched him take a breath and leaned to kiss her. She closed her eyes and waited, but felt his lips go to her cheek.

"I would never give you any crap, well not after I saw you beat the hell of Jill. Night." he said walking towards the couch and sat down. Sarah was still standing there watching him go over to the couch and touched her cheek, then headed to the room.

What she didn't see is Chuck pull out the photo that contained the little blonde girl and the curly brown headed boy in it.

"You would be surprised about what I understand." he said to himself.

End of Chapter VII

_AN: Yes, you were right, it was Jill, causing trouble as usual. Well Chuck is coming along nicely, now let's see a little background for Sarah. Until then, peace. Be kind and review._


	8. Chapter 8

Chuck vs. Six Months

_AN: I own nothing. Sorry for the long delay, don't know what gotten into me. Mistakes are my own. Here you go, the next chapter. Enjoy._

Chapter VIII

Sarah had woken up five minutes before her alarm clock woke her up that morning and she hated it. As she sat there, she thought about the night before, the fight with Jill and then telling Chuck that about her first love. She replayed it over and over, and couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation as to why she fought Jill.

"Even though the whore started it." she said out loud. Looking out the window, Sarah was deep in thought, and didn't hear the door open and close.

"What are you thinking about, honey?" the voice of her father rang out loud.

"Huh, oh, just thinking about some things that have recently happened." she told him, adding a smile at the end.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked her, with concern in his voice.

"Yes and no." she answered placing her head on her desk and mumbled out "I just don't want to disappoint you."

"Sarah, honey, you could never disappoint me. Now tell what's bothering you?" he told her while making his way towards her and handed her a coffee.

"I got married, dad." she bluntly told him. Her dad's face was priceless, nothing could describe it. Sarah had been scared to tell him but knew eventually she would have to do it and she thought this would be the best time to do it.

"Married. As in stuck to one person with vows and rings, married." he said to her.

"Yes dad, it happen while me and Carina were in Vegas. We tried to get the divorce but the judge said we are to stay married for six months." she tried to explain to him.

"And I wasn't invited." he said surprising Sarah.

"What?" was all she was able to get out.

"I'm disappointed that I wasn't invited to my own daughter's wedding." he said while taking a drink of his coffee.

"It wasn't exactly planned, you know. It sort of just happen." she answered in disbelief her dad was taking it better than she did.

"Ah, and here I thought you were going to say "it got lost in the mail." he said to her.

"Your not angry?" she questioned him.

"Honey, yes I'm a little angry but like you said, you've requested the divorce. There's nothing I can do, but let you do this your own way. So am I going to meet my new son-in-law or let my imagination go wild. Please tell me it's not that Bruce Larkin guy or whatever his name is." he answered.

"No dad, it's not Bryce. His name is Chuck and if you want to meet him, you can come over to the loft tonight." she told him, not understanding why her father was being this, well, understanding.

"Chuck, no it couldn't be." he thought to himself before saying "Well, set it up. I want to meet the boy who married my daughter. Look I have to go, but you tell me the directions and the time later. Bye, sweetie." Jack said leaving his daughter totally confused and somewhat concerned.

Sarah had been so distracted, that she couldn't even finish the work laid out before her. She still couldn't believe that he took it so well, but then he said he wanted to meet Chuck. As she walked into the apartment, she saw Carina, Chuck and Morgan in the kitchen talking about something.

"Hey, guys, what are you doing?" she asked them.

"Hey, just talking about some strategies for Call of Duty." Morgan said then turned his attention back to the blueprints he had insisted on.

"You guys take that way to seriously,you do realize your grown men. Why are you helping, Carina, you don't even play." She said to her.

"Oh I'm not helping, hell I don't even know what they're talking about. I'm just standing here, looking interested." she said then turned and slapped Morgan's hands away when he tried to draw something on it.

"And yes Sarah, we do realize that. But our manhoods are at stake, it's a must win." Morgan said, but this time slapping Carina's hands away from his grape soda.

Chuck noticed a look on Sarah's face, which usually meant trouble was coming or she was tired. Walking over to her, he asked "You ok?"

"Huh, oh, I'm fine. Just that I had a pretty long day and my dad's coming over. So what's for dinner?" she told him rather quickly.

"Wait, what was that?" he said making sure he had heard her right.

"Din-" she started saying but Chuck cut her off.

"No, don't even try to play dumb. Your dad's coming over. When?" he said to her.

"Oh, that, yeah. He's coming tonight. So what for dinner?" she replied trying to walk around him.

Grabbing her arm, he told the others "We'll be upstairs if you guys need us." and dragged Sarah to the room and shut the door.

"Hey, did you say your dad's coming?" Carina said but noticed they weren't paying attention and again slapped Morgan's hand away from the prints.

"You know if we were in a romantic film, this would be the part were we tear each others clothes off while heavily making out." she told him, trying to lighten the mood but failed.

"I'm going to meet your father, tonight. Are you kidding?" he said to her. "God, he's going to kill me." he thought nervously.

"Well, no I'm not kidding. I had to tell him and when I did, he sort took it well. Then he said he wanted to meet you and I agreed. So what are we going to do?" she said watching him lean against the dresser.

"I have absolutely no idea. How did he take it?" he said.

"I already told you, he took it well." she responded.

"Well as in "I'm buying a shotgun and blowing his head off" or as in "'I'm already putting you in my will" well? " he asked her.

"I don't know, he didn't seem angry and was eager to meet you." she answered.

"Well that's not good." he said. "So not good, I'm going to be buried next to, well someone whose already dead. Or I will be swimming with the fishes." he thought.

"Why is that?" Sarah questioned.

"It's your dad, for starters. When I met the parents, it never turns out so good, I tend to get clumsy." he told her.

"Just be yourself Chuck and hopefully you will still be alive by the end of the night." she said while making her way out the door.

"Woman, would you stop hitting me. I'm a grown man." Chuck heard Morgan say when he entered. Hearing someone knocking on the door, he went over and answered.

"Hi, can I help you?" Chuck asked to the man standing there. "Oh no." he mumbled silently.

"Yes, you can. Mind if I come in?" he said. Stepping aside, Chuck allowed him in, realizing he was in for a world of hurt.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions on a survey we're doing, sir?" he asked Chuck.

"Sure." Chuck answered.

"Dad, don't try it for one second." Sarah said, seeing her father then introduce the two men. "Chuck this is my dad, Jack Burton, dad this is Chuck Bartowski." watching as the two shook hands and saw that Chuck had a confused look on his face.

"Burton? Your last name is Walker, right?" Chuck asked, already knowing the answer was going to be because of her mom.

"It is, he wanted me to take my mom's last name because it sounded cooler. So dad, I didn't expect you here so early." She said then looked down at her watch which read eight-thirty.

"Yes even though my bedtime is usually around nine. So you're the one who married my daughter." he said turning his attention to Chuck. "Nice place you have here, Charles."

"Thank you, sir." he replied as he followed Jack, as he toured the place.

"Papa Burton, it's always great to see you." Carina said hugging him.

"The adopted daughter of mine. It's good to see you." he said, hugging her back.

"Dad, this is Morgan, Chuck's best friend and other roommate." Sarah said introducing Morgan, who held out his hand.

"Yes, I'm quite familiar with his restaurant. Love your food." He said taking his hand.

"Thanks and it's a pleasure to meet you." Morgan replied

"Honey, if you don't mind I would like to talk to your husband alone." he told his daughter.

"Dad, I thought you wanted to talk both of us, together, in the same place." she replied to her father.

"There will be time for that later. Now Charles, shall we." he told him, while heading towards the door.

"If I don't come back in about an hour, tell Ellie I love her." Chuck whispered to Morgan, who laughed. Sarah worried about what her father might say but agreed to let him talk to Chuck alone, who seemed nervous.

"Don't worry Chuck, he won't kill you in public." Carina whispered and smiled at him.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better." he replied to her sarcastically, then followed Sarah's Dad.

Everything seemed to be going alright, mainly because neither of them had spoken a word since leaving the others. Jack because he was waiting and Chuck because he was sort of scared.

"So Chuck, what is it that you do?" Jack asked, breaking the silence that Chuck was happy to have.

"Firefighter, sir." he answered.

"That's a great profession." he said, before continuing "Listen, my daughter means the world to me, she's my little girl. Just so you know, there's more to her than meets the eye. She may be beautiful but she's intelligent. Hell, she's the head of operations in my company, she's the one who makes sure everything set for the events at my clubs. She deals with annoying people everyday and put on a brave face. Has she told about Bryce?" he said to him.

"Wow. Umm, no that she has not." he answered.

"Bryce Larkin was there when her mom left after the divorce. I never liked him but her mother did, and I have no clue why. Yes, he was charming in his own way, but he was a deceiving bastard that cheated on her. I never understood what she saw in him. Enough about him, what is your background , Chuck? " he said.

"There's not much to tell, but my dad owns a production company, mom's one of the best surgeons as well as my brother-in-law, and my sister is physician. You and her mother are divorce?" he told him.

"Nice deflection, and yes we are. Have been for almost two and a half years, she lives in Europe now. It was one of those divorces that ended on good terms. Sarah took it hard, asking if it was her fault and wondered if her mom was moving to get away from her. Let's sit?" he said, watching him take the seat next across from him.

"Like I was saying, she blamed herself and I sat her down and told her that me and her mother just didn't love each other anymore. Told her that it was best if we went our separate ways and it was not her fault in anyway. Bryce helped in some ways by keeping her mind off it and her mother thanked him for that. I didn't like him but as long as she was happy, I put my feeling aside and was happy for her." he told Chuck.

"Wow." was all he could muster up.

"Yes. So Chuck, how is Ellie doing?" Jack said all of a sudden.

"Wha-how do yo-" Chuck started but was interrupted.

"Chuck, do you really think I wouldn't remember you. You were my daughter's best friend at a young age. She might not remember you but I certainly do. Now the question is why haven't you told my daughter?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Trust me, I've wanted to, but like you said she doesn't remember me. I didn't know it was Sarah when we met in Vegas. Everything has been so weird. I've been angry with her for not remembering me and I just lash out at her. It hurts because I figured she would remember that I was her best friend but she doesn't and it sucks." he told him while running his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry to hear that. So the information I just told you, you already knew?" he questioned him.

"No, no. I didn't know that you and Jennifer had gotten a divorce or about Bryce. I'm sorry about the divorce." he said.

"I understand and I won't be the one to tell her but you need to do it and soon. Charles, I have always liked you with my daughter and even though it's too late, you have my blessing. Let's head back, before Sarah decides to call a search party for us. Oh and Charles, I know you will treat my daughter with the respect she deserves or I will hurt you." he told him.

"Yes sir. Ellie is doing great by the way, she's do sometime soon, I don't know the exact date. Devon said he would call me." he answered then asked "If you knew who I was, then why pretend that you didn't know me?" and waited for the answer.

"Because I thought I would play with your head for a bit. I don't like lying to my daughter but I know how she can get. And that's good to hear about Ellie." he said leading the way back to the loft with Chuck right beside him.

Once they got back, they saw the others had ordered pizza and had gotten a movie. Sarah gave her dad a look as if asking 'what did you do' and Jack just smiled as his answer.

"I see you guys ordered pizza, awesome." Chuck said interrupting the father-daughter stare down. Jack followed him into the kitchen and grabbed a slice and smiled at Chuck, who just nodded at him. Sarah saw this and smiled, wondering what happened between the two. Her dad never liked the guys in her life.

"Glad your still breathing, buddy. And here you thought you were going to go swimming with the fishes." Morgan said patting Chuck on the back.

"Sarah, you coming or what?" Chuck asked, ignoring Morgan. She just smiled and walked over and sat just as the movie began.

End of Chapter VIII

_AN: I didn't know about this chapter but hopefully you all liked it. Sorry for the long delay, I wrote this chapter so many times but I didn't like what was coming out. I gave somewhat a background for Sarah. Now let me get started on the next one. So like always, be kind and review._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chuck vs. Six Months_

_AN: I own nothing. Here's my way of saying sorry for the delay, another double-header. Mistakes are my own. Here's the next chapter._

Chapter VIIII

It had been almost two weeks since Sarah's dad had come, and things changed between her and Chuck. But neither were expecting the change that was going to happen, plus it was inevitable, it was like it was supposed to happen.

"Hello." Chuck answered groggy as he spoke into his cell phone. "Devon, it's like three in the morning. Wait, what. She what. Devon, you need to slow down. Alright, bro, I'll get a flight out as soon as I can." he said into the phone. Sarah had woken up to the noise downstairs and knew something was up and decided to check it out.

Walking out of the room, she saw Chuck on the couch with his head in his hands. As she made her way over to him, she could tell something was definitely wrong because he didn't even look up at her.

"That was Devon. My sister is in the hospital." he said not looking up.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked him, sitting down next to him.

"She's pregnant and that pretty much answers it. I'm about to have a niece or nephew. " he said finally smiling.

"Wow." was all she could get out.

"I need to tell Morgan and Cas-" he started but was interrupted by Morgan who had overheard.

"No need, buddy, Casey is already packing and called in. So have I, let's go to the airport. " Morgan said to him but saw that Sarah and Chuck were having a moment, like they were communicating through their eyes. He smiled and left them alone.

"Will you come with me?" Chuck asked her, breaking the staring contest.

"Do you even have to ask." she said to him.

"Kind of, yeah." he answered her.

"Of course, let's go get our bags pack. We should call in as well." she told him, pulling him up with her. They both packed pretty quickly, and were headed towards the airport no less than ten minutes later. Sarah had a confused look when she saw Carina there as well.

"Sarah, how in the hell did you manage to pack three bags. It's like women can't go anywhere with every single item they own." he said, earning him a slap in the back of the head.

"Carina, what are you doing here?" she asked, turning her attention away from Chuck who was struggling with the bags and trying to rub his head.

"I was with Casey and he took me to my place because I told him there was no way I wasn't going to go." She said to her with a smile.

"What were you do- know what, never mind, I don't want to know." she said, as Carina laughed.

"Can you believe that we're about to be uncles, Casey. This is going to be awesome." Chuck said walking over to the big guy. Casey just smiled and nodded his head in agreement. Casey couldn't believe he was going to be the godfather to this kid and remembered when Ellie and Devon asked him to be.

As soon as they got to their seat, everyone fell asleep except for Chuck who was looking out the window. He felt Sarah grab his hand, and saw her looking at him. Squeezing it back, he turned his attention back to the outside and felt her head lay on his shoulder.

A few hours later, Chuck had been pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Casey and Morgan had tried to get him to sit down but nearly got their heads bitten off.

"Chuck, it's going to be ok. Sit down before you start to leave a trail." Sarah told him, amused that Chuck was so nervous.

"It's my sister, I have a right to be nervous." Chuck told them.

"Chuck, if you don't sit down, you will be the one who we'll be visiting next." Casey told him. Hearing this, he finally sat down but started bouncing his legs up and down. Looking up, he saw Devon coming their way, and shot up like the seat was on fire.

"Ladies and gents, it's a boy." Devon announced to them with an awesome smile on his face. Chuck hugged him and smiled the biggest smile ever. As soon as he let Devon go, he turned around and hugged Sarah, who was caught off guard but hugged back.

"Thank you for coming with me and trying to help keep me sane." he whispered in her ear before asking Devon if they could go see him. Shaking his head, he lead them to Ellie's room where the baby was and opened it quietly.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to, Matthew Charles Woodcomb." Devon announced and saw Chuck go from happy to shocked then to excited.

"You named him after me. Can I?" Chuck said, still surprised that his sister and brother-in-law named their kid after him, even though it was a middle name. Watching as Devon gently handed over the baby, Sarah couldn't help but notice how Chuck's eyes lit up when he held his nephew.

She also couldn't help but notice that Ellie seemed familiar to her, as if she had seen her from somewhere. Her thoughts were interrupted when Chuck said something to her.

"Sarah, do you want to hold this little guy?" Chuck asked her again, smiling at her. Nodding her head, she took him and felt something strange go through her. She couldn't describe it but it felt good.

As everyone got to hold him, yes even Carina held him which surprised everyone, they left to get some proper sleep. Devon had handed him the keys to their house, as he was going to stay with mother and his new born. As everyone slept, Chuck had asked Sarah to come with him somewhere.

Sarah saw that they had stopped at a beach, and watched as Chuck opened the door for her. Walking out onto the beach, Sarah watched Chuck sit down and stare out into the ocean. She joined him, but said nothing, fearing it might ruin his thoughts.

"You know, this place has so much meaning to me." Chuck started. "I had my first kiss here, learned how to surf, built a lot of sand castles, buried Ellie then almost got killed by Ellie for burying her. Watched Ellie beat the crap out of Devon when he called her boring." he said laughing. Sarah didn't know where he was going but let him continue.

"There are reasons why I have been lashing out at you or have just been plain angry." he said, fighting the inner war with himself before continuing "There was this person that just up and left without saying goodbye. She was my first kiss, hell she was my best friend and she left. After that I promised myself I wouldn't just put myself out there but make the other person work for what I had to offer." he told her, but never turned to look at her.

"There's something I want to show you but before I do, I've so desperately been wanting to do this." Chuck said before turning and kissing her. Sarah was surprised at this but closed her eyes immediately and started kissing back. She started to run her hands through his hair as he started to lean her back onto the sand. The only reason they broke apart was because they desperately needed air.

"Stupid need for breathing." Sarah thought. She opened her eyes to see Chuck looking down at her with a smile and she couldn't help but smile back.

"What is it that you needed to show me?" she asked him. Watching him reach in his back pocket, he pulled out a picture and then put it in her hand. He rolled off her so she could look at it and watched as her expression go from happy to confused to downright pissed.

"I know your mad but in my defense I didn-" he tried saying but never finished.

"You knew who I was this entire time but didn't tell me. You son of a bitch." she yelled at him.

"I didn't know. I found out that day in court, when I heard your last name. How the hell was I supposed to know that the girl I was completely in love with at the age of six, was the same girl who I happened to get married while drunk in Vegas." he yelled right back.

"You still could have told me. It could have been different, a lot different but this is unforgivable." she told him as she walked away.

"Right, just walk away. It's what you do best." he yelled at her, watching her stop and turn around before continuing "I didn't tell you because I figured that since I supposedly was your best friend, that you would remember. But you didn't and that's why I kept getting angry with you, that's why I always picked the fights. You left without telling me, Sarah. You walked away." he said never looking away from her.

"You think I wanted to walk away, you think I wanted to move. NO, I DIDN"T WANT TO, I HAD TO. My mom tells me one night, we moving to New York, so let's get your stuff packed up. I hated her for it but I grew up to know it was for the family. I didn't know how to tell you." she told him.

"I wasn't family, it's called a damn phone or hell it called paper and a pen. I didn't care that you left, I mean I cared but no letter, no call, what the hell was that about. I thought you were my best friend but you weren't even that." Chuck said before Sarah stepped up and slap him hard.

"Don't you dare question our friendship back then. I cared a lot about you, more than you even know. I loved you. So don't you dare. And you never wrote either." she said pointing a finger in his face and walked away .

"Past tense noted. The thing is Sarah, I'm still am in love with you, that will never change. That's why me and Jill never made it, because even though we were six, I compared her and every other girl to you. They didn't compare and still don't. In just so you know, I did write Ellie help me find your address, but every damn letter got sent back. Hell, I even tried calling but you were either to busy or were out." he said still rubbing his cheek and watched her stop.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to lose you, but your dad knocked some sense into me that night he came. Do you remember when we took that picture, it was right here on this spot. It was fourth of July and their was a firework display going and it was the greatest thing we had ever seen. Ellie asked us to smile and you leaned into me and she captured it. Then you kissed me right on the lips right after that. My first kiss and I forgot about the display. I will never forget that day. But I guess the saying's true, you can lose something that you never had to begin to with." he said, tossing over the keys to her and walked away before she said anything.

Sarah watched as he left, trying to process everything that went down. She didn't remember getting any letters, then she remember her mom always saying it was junk mail when she tried looking through the mail. Sarah couldn't believe her mom would do that and then realized that Chuck had tossed her not only the house key but also the car keys. She quickly got up but saw he was no where in sight.

"Crap." she said to herself and decided she would wait for him at the house. When she entered the room her and Chuck were sharing, she saw that the bathroom light was on and the shower was going and realized that he must be here already. So she waited for him to come out.

Already changed, she thought about the argument and realized that it was supposed to happen, so that things could possibly get better. Yes he held back that some important information but none of that mattered because she cared about this guy. Hearing the door open, Sarah saw him come out but noticed that he didn't notice her.

Watching him grab his pillow along with a spare blanket, she finally spoke up.

"Chuck, I'm sorry." she said as she watched as he walked around the room.

"Yeah, me too. We should get some sleep." he told her with no emotion in his voice as he putt away his toothbrush. Standing up, she made her way over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, as if telling him to stop.

Turning him around, she put her hands around his head and pulled him down to her lips. Chuck was now the one to be caught off guard but recovered and kissed to her back. Leading them to the bed, Sarah felt her legs hit the bed and fell on to bringing Chuck with her.

"Wait, wait." Chuck said pulling away, not because he wanted to but because he needed to. Sarah was confused and shocked by this but knew there had to be an explanation.

"We should take this slow, and make our way towards this. I want this to be special, more special because you at least deserve that. So how about we just sleep and then we'll figure it out from there." he told her and watched as she shook her head in agreement. Grabbing the pillow off the ground, she tossed it to him and took over the right side of the bed. Feeling him wrap his arms around her, she snuggled closer to him and fell asleep within hours, with Chuck not following to long after.

End of Chapter VIIII

_AN: The secret behind the _


	10. Chapter 10

Chuck vs. Six Months

_AN: I own nothing. First off I'm sorry for the delay, once again. So if you're reading this, thank you for waiting and sticking with me. This chapter was hard to write. So again I'm sorry. Mistakes are my own. Hopefully you enjoy._

Chapter X

It had been almost a month since Matt was born and everybody took notice at how Chuck and Sarah's relationship changed. For one, they both started wearing rings on their left hand. Lauren even commented on the change and was very happy for them. Happy ending for them, not even close.

Now they were having lunch and just enjoying each others company. Chuck had been trying, unsuccessfully, to steal Sarah's fries but got his hand swatted away every time.

"So then he say's 'this is how you throw a party.' What a jerk." Sarah finished the story she was telling him.

"Right?" Chuck said raising an eyebrow at her.

"You weren't listening were you." she questioned.

"Eh, it got boring. You really need to work on your story telling methods because they suck." he replied, causing him to get hit by a fry she threw at him. "Hey, I finally got a fry." he said, picking up off his lap and throwing it into his mouth.

"I'm never telling you another story again." she told him.

"That's what she said." he replied and laughed at his own joke. Sarah glared at him as he continued to laugh but stopped when he saw her staring at him. "What, that was so appropriate."

"Look I need to get something from my office before we go shopping. My dad's party is tonight." she said getting up and waited as he threw some cash on the table.

"Man, shopping with girls is like, well it's hell. I'm not doing it, that's where I draw the line. And I have clothes." he said then tried to do a Scottish accent "You can take my freedom but can't take my manhood." and smiled at her as Sarah laughed. Opening the door, Chuck noticed that her office wasn't far from where they just ate.

"Weren't we just, but now were. That's weird." he said, making Sarah smile at him and nod her head.

"Chuck it's across the street from where I work, or haven't you noticed." she told him.

"Not really, I don't pay close attention to any details. Hey, did you know that today is our first official month of being together." he said with a smile.

"I thought you said that you don't pay attention to details." she said raising her eyebrows at him as he shrugged.

As they walked, Chuck thought Sarah was being quite for her own good especially after telling her that he wouldn't go shopping.

"Sarah, here are the papers you wanted and the box is on your desk." Sarah's assistant Ryan said, as he smiled at the two.

"Hey, Ryan." Chuck said to him.

"Hey, Charlie, how has your day been?" he asked him.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I finally won a fight. So it's all good. Yours?" he answered him but didn't see the evil smile Sarah had on her face as she walked to her office.

"It's going great, I have a date for the party tonight." he replied with a smile.

"Awesome, who is this man?" he said.

"A cute one. I'll make sure to introduce him to you." he responded as he handed more copies to Sarah.

"He's like meeting the mafia. He knows that once he's in, he'll have to die to get out right, or get severely beaten." Chuck said, as thoughts rolled through his head about numerous torture scenes he's seen in the movies or on television.

"Sorry, he watches too muck television. Is this all of it?" Sarah asked, leaving Chuck to his thoughts.

"You have a visitor in your office that you might not want Charlie to meet right now." Ryan said, trying to give her a hint.

"Oh no, I can't be. He wouldn't even think of coming here." she said with a sigh, which caught Chuck's attention.

"Something wrong?" he asked but didn't really receive an answer.

"Oh, I have tons of papers to do, I'm gonna have to cut this day of ours short. Maybe Ryan can help you pick something good out for the party. I need to go." Sarah said really quickly, leaving a very confused Chuck behind her.

"What just happened?" Chuck asked to nobody in particular.

"Come on Charlie, let's go get you all handsome." Ryan said pulling Chuck with him towards the elevator.

Sarah watched as Ryan pulled Chuck behind him and then took a long breath before continuing to her office. She couldn't believe after all this time, he would have the nerve to even show his face. Opening her door, she saw the person who she didn't want to be here.

"Hi Sarah." he said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she replied back closing the door behind her.

"Sarah's not even here yet, and it's a Friday." Chuck said as he paced the room.

"Calm down, buddy, she'll be here." Morgan said from the couch.

"She probably just had some extra stuff to take care of before the party." Casey said as he was adjusting the tie he was wearing. "Are you sure I have to wear this?" he asked them.

"Yeah, just loosen it up at the party." Chuck told him as he was trying to will his phone to ring.

"Why do you have to go, Casey?" Morgan started to wonder.

"Carina." Chuck said with a smirk.

"I thought that was non-exclusive." Morgan said earning him a slap in the back of the head from Chuck.

"It is but we're also not seeing other people." Casey said grabbing his jacket.

"Another words it's complicated." Chuck said laughing as Casey growled at him.

"By the way, Ryan did an awesome job on picking clothes for you. Even convinced you to get a hair cut and it's styled. He did a number on you." Morgan said looking at his best friend.

"Yeah he did, he calls it extreme makeover: Chuck edition." Chuck said as they laughed.

He was wearing nice black dress pants, a striped black button-up, a dark blue tie, and a black vest. His hair was not dramatically different but it was shorter than he normally cut it and had the messing yet sexy vibe going. Chuck felt his phone vibrate and quickly answered it

"Hello. Where ar-Your dad's but I thought w-Oh they did. Sarah, are y-Ok, We'll meet the two of you u-Bye." he said trying to get a word with her. "Her dress was delivered to her dads and her and Carina will meet us up at the club." he said to them confused by Sarah's tone.

"You ok, Bartowski?" Casey said going to his friend.

"Yeah, man, I'm fine. We should go." he answered, heading towards the door.

"Hey, why aren't you wearing a jacket like I am." he asked.

"Because I'm not an idiot. Bye Morgan" Chuck told him and laughed as Casey threw his off and mumbled something he couldn't hear.

Morgan waved but was confused to why Sarah would lie to Chuck because he knows for a fact that Sarah's dress was hanging in the closet because that's where he put it when he signed for it earlier.

"Sarah, what's is going on?" he asked himself as he got up to get some water.

"Sarah, why did you lie to him?" Carina asked as she looked at Sarah.

"I needed to, it's for his own good." she told her before she finished "Remember you promised to not say a word." and walked out the door.

"You need to tell him before he finds out some other way." she said following her to the door.

"He won't, now let's go because we're going to be late." she answered.

The party had already started when the guys had arrived and were now looking for the girls. Sarah had been impatiently waiting for Chuck as Ryan was talking to his date and Carina. Sarah caught sight of Casey and lost her breath when she saw Chuck.

Ryan and Carina smiled at the look Sarah was giving and thought she was going to push Casey out of the way to get to him.

"You see, nothing to worry about." Ryan whispered to Carina as Sarah got up and met with Chuck.

"Hey you." Sarah said as she looked him up and down.

"Hey yourself. You ok?" he asked worried but relaxed and closed his eyes when she ran her hands through his hair.

"I'm great. You?" she said fixing his tie that really didn't need fixing.

"Great, now that I saw you." he said and smirked.

"Are you trying to pick me up, Mr. Bartowski?" she said trying not to laugh.

"I don't know, you tell me?" he said.

"I think you and it's working." she whispered to him causing him to smile.

"Alright, well my work here is done. I should go." he said but felt her hand grab his and pull him towards her.

"Your not going anywhere." she said and pulled him towards her and kissed him. They didn't notice the person who was watching all of this and took a sip of his beer.

"Charlie, nice of you to join us. I want you to meet Adam, Adam this is Charles but feel free to call him either Chuck or Charlie." Ryan said as he smiled at them but mostly at Sarah.

"Nice to meet you, Ryan's told me nothing about you. Just kidding, he says you're a good guy." Adam said shaking hands with him.

"Nice to meet you too, and it's good to hear that. You seem like a good guy as well. By the way, welcome to the mafia, you have to fight to get out." Chuck said with a straight face but couldn't hold it any longer and started laughing.

"I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. So I'm glad to be in, what do I have to do? I don't have to kiss your ring, do I?" he said, laughing as well.

"Please, whatever you do, don't encourage him. He's bad enough." Sarah said, smiling at Chuck.

"I have your first job. Getting us some beer." Chuck said as Adam nodded and got up. Sarah elbowed him and say "Which I'll help you with if I want to keep from bruising." and followed him.

Everyone was enjoying the party, Sarah even got Chuck to dance a few songs and Casey made sure Carina took a picture of it. The guys were at the bar, leaving Sarah and Carina by themselves to talk.

"So it looks like you were right, no need to bring up the past." Carina said looking at how happy Chuck was right now.

"Yeah I know, and look at him, he's happy and I'm happy. That's all that matters." Sarah said and smiled at Chuck who was looking at her.

"So why bring him back into your life?" she questioned but Sarah never answered the question.

As the night wore down, everyone seemed to be leaving by the packs, leaving the group to be the last to leave. Everyone was already outside except for Chuck who was using the bathroom.

"Hey, we're going to call it a night. See you guys later." Ryan said giving Carina and Sarah a hug and patting Casey on the back.

"Bye." "Night" "Later" they all said at the same time.

Back inside the club, someone was waiting to introduce himself to Chuck and finally got the opportunity to when he came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, you're Charles Bartowski." he said extending his hand to him.

"Call me Chuck, nice to meet you too, sorry I didn't catch your name." Chuck said shaking his hand.

"I'm Bryce Larkin, I'm a good friend of Sarah's" he told him.

"Awesome. Look I would love to chat but it's getting late and people are waiting for me outside. So I'll see you around." Chuck said and smiled as he took his leave.

Watching him leaving, Bryce whispered "Really Sarah, this guy." and smiled.

End of Chapter X

_AN: Yup, Bryce is back. This would be a longer author's note but you still got more to read. So keep going, you know you want to. Be kind and review. Peace. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chuck vs. Six Months

_AN: I own nothing. Nothing like a double-whammy, right. Mistakes are my own.. Enjoy._

Chapter XI

Chuck noticed a change in Sarah's actions. It's like she was a different person and he didn't know why. She was being secretive and weird. And not the good kind. She had even snapped at him for asking if she wanted some water.

"What's going on with Sarah, man?" Morgan asked as he watched Chuck play Fallout 3.

"I honestly don't know. She hasn't been herself since that party, something happened but I don't know what." he said putting the remote down and headed towards the kitchen.

"Have you asked her about it?" he said.

"Dude, what am I supposed to ask? It's not like I'm asking about the weather. 'Hey, why are you acting weird?'." he said to him in a sarcastic voice as he placed the strawberries out on the counter.

"Met anyone new lately, that could be it." Morgan said reaching out for one.

"No, wait this Larkin guy at the party. Said he was a friend of Sarah's." Chuck told him as he bit into a strawberry.

"Ask her about him, maybe that it." he said, hearing the front door open and whispered. "Now's your chance." and walked out the door and pass Sarah. "Hi Sarah, Bye Sarah." he said closing the door behind him.

"Hey." Sarah said as she watched Morgan leave and turned to Chuck and asked "What's with him?"

"Wanting to get a new controller for the 360, he's very eager." Chuck answered and smiled.

"Oh, good for him. How was your day?" she said giving him a quick kiss before letting him reply.

"Good, got a good run today and hung out with Morgan. Your's?" he said as he saw her grab a strawberry and notice something off.

"Uneventful and boring." she said lying knowing it was anything but that as she took a bite.

"So, whose this Bryce Larkin guy?" he said bluntly catching her off guard. Chuck watched Sarah expression and knew he had to be someone to her.

"Where did you hear that name?" she asked him.

"At the party, I actually met him. He introduced himself to me, seems like a good guy." he said, still watching her expression.

"He-umm-he's a family friend." she said as she turned her back to him and closed her eyes.

"Really?" Chuck said wanting to believe her but something inside of him told him that it wasn't true.

"Yeah, can we not talk about this right now." she told him.

"What you want to talk in public because we can go outside and do that." he said to her, trying to lighten up the mood.

"He's a friend." she said and went towards the living room. Chuck knew what was off, she wasn't wearing the ring and wonder why but knew better to ask right now.

"Look, I don't want you to get the wrong idea but I sort of read one of your texts before realizing it wasn't my phone." he said and saw her expression change. "Not good Chuck, not good at all." he thought to himself.

"Who was it from?" she asked as she walked towards him.

"Umm, Bryce." he said standing his ground as she continued towards him.

"How come I didn't see this text?" she questioned him once again.

"I sort of deleted it on accident. Sorry." he said looking at her.

"You have no right to be reading my text or even deleting." she said.

"It's not like I meant to, alright." he said walking away before she yelled.

"He's a friend and that's all. No need to get jealous." she said following him.

"Jealous, oh ok, look I need to head to the fire house. I'll see you later." he said with amusement in his voice as he walked towards the front door.

"Actually you won't because me and Carina are going to have girls night out. Oh, wait, I didn't check with you first." she told him.

"Awesome, have fun." he told her with a hint of sarcasm on the side and walked out..

Sarah watched him leave and once the door closed, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number that she memorized a long time ago.

"Hey, I need to speak with you. Dinner tonight at the regular place. Bye." she said and closed her phone before they could respond.

As the day went by, everyone had been busy. Casey with making sure the new camera's were getting installed right, Morgan trying to impress this Anna girl, Carina watching movies, Sarah wondering how this would, and Chuck making sure everything was going smoothly since the chief left him in charge.

Morgan had swung by with Chinese food and was talking about how great Anna was. Chuck was happy for him because he had only heard him talk about a girl like this once and knew this Anna girl was good for him.

"So she says we should try it sometime. Of course, I said I would consider it." Morgan said telling Chuck how Anna said he should try kung-fu. "So what's with this Bryce Larkin guy, did you ask her?" he said.

"Sarah said that they were only friends. Her and Bryce." he answered.

"Then why didn't you call her dinner?" he asked.

"Girls night with Carina." he said not looking at him.

"Weird." Morgan said to him with confusion in his voice.

"What, why?" he questioned.

"Casey was taking Carina to a movie and a dinner." he said watching Chuck close his eyes and sigh. "Maybe she didn't know and planned it at the last moment. That has to be it." he said trying to convince him.

"I'm going to go for a walk. Hold down the fort until I get back." he said, telling one of the guys who nodded. Morgan followed not really know where they were going but knew Chuck needed some air. They were about a good five and a half blocks away from the station when Chuck stopped and stared at a restaurant.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Morgan asked then followed Chuck glare and saw Sarah there with Bryce laughing..

"I think she knew." was all Morgan heard him saw as he continued. Sarah felt like someone was staring at them and looked out the window just in time to see Morgan go after Chuck. She excused herself and followed them into the park.

"HEY," she yelled at them and saw Morgan stop but Chuck kept going. "HEY, I'm talking to you, Charles Irving Bartowski." she said, knowing he hated his middle name.

"Sarah, wait I should" Morgan said, trying to warn her but she just walked passed him. "Hey look, Morgan a bench, would you like to sit? Why, yes, Morgan, how generous of you." he said to himself as he looked at the couple who had about a month of happiness before it went downhill.

"What are you doing here?" she said as she finally reached him and grabbed his arm to turn him to face her.

"It's a park, so I figured I would get some air." he told her, avoiding her by looking other places.

"Are you following me? You don't trust me." she said, earning a laugh from Chuck.

"Yeah, because I have nothing better to do than stalk my own wife. Trust, right. By the way where's your ring?" he said finally looking at her. Sarah looked at her hand, not really thinking about it that night.

"What afraid your ex-boyfriend might not want you back if he knew you were married?" he yelled back at her watching her expression change when she heard him say ex-boyfriend. "Yeah, that's right I know. Your little secret is out." he finished and allowed her to talk.

"How did you?" she said not finishing the sentence.

"I didn't, but now I do. He's your ex-boyfriend, the guy were trying to get over in Vegas." he said, then as if something hit him, his face dropped and Sarah noticed.

"What?" she asked him.

"I'm a rebound. I'm a fucking rebound for you." he told her, as Sarah felt her hand slap him hard as she yelled

"Don't you dare question my feelings for you. Every." she said in a dangerously low voice.

"Then why didn't YOU tell me. You talk about trust and I how I don't trust you, but I do. It's you that doesn't trust me, you never have. Why didn't you tell me?" he said as a single tear ran down his face.

"I don't know, I just want you to love me, Bryce." she said as she covered her mouth wishing for the words back and watch Chuck close his eyes and drop his head.

"Chuck, I didn't mean" she said trying to form the right words but they wouldn't come to her.

"Br-Bryce, right. I-uh-I need to go." Chuck said quickly and left even faster as Morgan sat there overhearing the entire thing and couldn't move as his best friends walk passed him. Sarah watched him go and couldn't believe she just said what she said. She walked over to where Morgan was and sat down and whispered

"What did I just do?" and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know." he answered, felling her tears land on his shoulders.

"Sarah, are you ok? I go worried when you didn't come back." Bryce said coming in view of the two.

"Dude, your lucky that there's a lady present or else I would beat the living hell out of you. Your damn lucky." Morgan said as he and Sarah stood up.

"Bryce this was a mistake. I should have never called you and you should have stayed away. I was happy for the first time in my life. Actually happy, with my husband." she told him as she walk passed him, Bryce attempted to grab her but Morgan kept him from doing so.

"If you come near her again, you will be lucky if you can walk again. Understand me. That's my best friend's wife, understand that, his wife not yours. You mess with my family again, I will hurt you. And it's not a threat, it's a promise." Morgan told him with anger in his voice and walked after Sarah.

Morgan had made sure Sarah made it back home. Of course, once she got there, she tried calling Chuck but his cell went straight to voice mail. She had fallen asleep on the couch when a banging on the door woke up both her and Morgan.

Morgan had answered the door and saw Casey and let him in. Sarah saw Casey whisper something to him and watched him close his eyes and go down to his knees. Carina was with Casey and whispered that she would tell her.

"Carina what is it?" Sarah asked waiting for a response.

"You should sit down." Carina said gesturing for her to take a seat.

"Damn it, just tell me." she said raising her voice a little.

"Ok, this is hard for me to say and it's going to be harder for you to hear." she told her before continuing "Chuck's fire station got an emergency call and the fire turned out to be bigger. They had to call in other stations to control the fire. They heard some screams from the inside so Chuck and a couple of his men went in." taking a breath before continuing "The building collapsed, Sarah, with Chuck and another guy still in there."

End of Chapter XI

_AN: There you go. Hope you liked it. I already started working on the next chapter. Sorry for the long delay, but I hope I made it up. So like, no like. Be kind and review. _


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chuck vs. Six Months **_

_**AN:I own nothing. Thanks for the patience you have shown me. Mistakes are my own, hope you enjoy.**_

**Chapter XII**

**Everything felt as if it were going in slow motion. Casey, Morgan, Carina and Sarah sat in the waiting room waiting for the doctors to allow them to see Chuck. They spent all night there and they were still running test on him.**

**Morgan kept glancing at Sarah, wondering what she was thinking. He had seen everything that went down and knew this Bryce guy was going to be more trouble than what he was worth. He saw his chance to speak with her when Casey and Carina went to get something to eat.**

"**So whose this Bryce guy?" he asked as he sat next to her. Sarah knew this was coming and braced herself for it but it didn't make this conversation any easier.**

"**He's an ex." she said, staring straight at the wall.**

"**Does he mean anything to you and don't say lie because that not what I saw. So does he?" he questioned, trying to get some reaction but got none.**

"**I don't know. He's there when he shouldn't be and I just can't cut him out of my life. I don't know why. I don't want to hurt Chuck but it's already too late for that, isn't it." she said, still not looking at Morgan.**

"**Sarah, he was apart of your life, past tense. There is a reason you two aren't together and why you and Chuck are. You're allowing this guy to come between the two of you. Sarah, marriage is when two people who love and care about each other that nothing could or should come between them. They don't sneak behind there partners backs to see an ex. Another words, you should have told Chuck, your husband." he said, trying to keep his voice down.**

"**You don't think I know that, Morgan. I know what I did wa-" she tried to explain but Morgan interrupted her.**

"**Don't give me that crap because you obviously don't know what you did and how much it hurt someone. Yeah, you didn't get the wedding of your dreams or whatever but you got one hell of a guy. He may have been a jerk at the beginning but he changed. Sarah, I know you love Chuck but are you IN love with him because if your not then cut him loose and let him find that girl for him. He's my best friend and I will look out for him, like he's done for me." he said, but just as Sarah was about to respond, the doctor came in,**

"**Are you two waiting for news on Charles Bartowski?" he asked.**

"**Yes. Is he ok?" they said in unison, quickly standing up.**

"**Well, he suffered some burns, a mild concussion, broke a couple of ribs and he tore some ligaments and fractured some bones in his leg along with a few cuts but all in all he's fine. He's a lucky man." he said.**

"**Can we see him?" Morgan asked.**

"**Of course. Down the hall and to your left, room 312." he smiled and left. As Sarah began her way towards the hall, Morgan grabbed her hand.**

"**Before you go see him, Sarah, you have to figure out who it is that you love. Is Bryce worth another shot or did Chuck capture you heart? Which guy would hurt more if they weren't in your life? If it's Bryce, then go to him and wait for the judge to make it official. If it's Chuck then be prepared to fight because it's going to be hell to gain his trust again. Decide on who makes you happier, who makes the world stop ever time you see each other, like it's just you and him in the room and who you can see having children with. Go with what your heart is telling you and not your head. Choose who you want to be with and leave the other behind." he told her, then started towards Chuck's room, as Sarah slowly sat back down. **

**Morgan decided to stop and turned around, watching Sarah as she got up and left the waiting but didn't come towards the hallway but the elevator. Closing his eyes and sighing, he hoped that she didn't choose the other guy and continued to his best friend's room to keep him company.**

"**Hey, buddy." Morgan said, coming in to the room. **

"**Hey." Chuck said looking very uncomfortable.**

"**It sucks that this happened but you will be out of here in no time. Doctors say its not that bad and you will be here for just tonight." he said, seeing Chuck shake his head in response. **

**The next few hours, he sat there keeping his friend company as Casey and Carina joined them not less than thirty minutes later. Carina had been wondering where Sarah had ran off to and had been calling her none stop.**

"**Sarah, pick up, I know you have your phone on you. Call me back." she said leaving one message. About ten messages later, she stop being nice and said something along the lines of having her deported, knowing she could do no such thing.**

"**Sarah if you don't pick up, I'll find you and drag you back here. It's not a threat but a promise." she said, closing her phone and was about to go back to the room until she heard.**

"**Wow, violence isn't always the answer." Sarah said standing there looking at her best friend. Carina true to her word, grabbed her and dragged her into the room before she could protest. **

"**Carina let me go." Sarah said as Carina pushed her in front of Chuck and the others.**

"**Chuck, I'm sorry but we have something we have to do. We'll see you tomorrow." Carina said, grabbing both Morgan and Casey and pulling them towards the door. **

"**Bye." Morgan and Casey said as quickly as they could before Carina pushed them out the door.**

"**So this is your room." Sarah said, taking in her surrounding but Chuck just laid there looking at her.**

"**Look, Chuck, what happened between us was al-" she said before Chuck interrupted.**

"**Don't. Just don't because I already know what you're going to say. You're going to say that you were confused, that your sorry for hurting me and that you love me and want to be with me but it's not good enough. I know I was a jerk at the beginning and might have lied about knowing you but I never lied about how I felt about you. You're in love with two people and I can't be second best, I deserve better than that." he said, pushing himself up in the bed before continuing.**

"**Sarah, I'm married to you and might not have wanted to be at first but now I can't think of anyone I would rather be married to but I don't think that's what you want and I can't be in a marriage where it's just a one way street. I need to be with someone who wants me for me and not because they want to get back at someone. It doesn't work like that and I don't work like that. I'm in love with you Sarah, I have been since we were little and probably always will be but until you can make up your mind on who you want to be with, I can't and won't wear a ring that could possibly mean nothing. I'm thinking about what best for me and right now I need to think about everything that has happened." he told her, taking off the ring from the his left hand and handing it to her.**

**Sarah stood there, looking at him, knowing he was right but also realizing what Morgan had said was true. Picking one guy would mean that she would lose the other and right now, she had just lost Chuck. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, hearing what Chuck had to say hurt her more than anything else and feeling the ring in her hand didn't help ease the pain but made her stop breathing. She never felt this way, even when she found out Bryce had cheated on her, this was far worse.**

**Opening her mouth to say something, she couldn't find the right words to say at the moment and looked at the ground, trying to keep the tears from coming but failed. **

"**You should go, I need to get some rest." he told her laying back down on the bed.**

**Nodding her head, she made her way to the door and opened it but before she left she had one thing to say**

"**I'm not going anywhere, Chuck." she told him and left. Chuck stared after her and sighed. Things weren't going to be easy but he knew that this was for the best.**

_**AN: So I know you think I've dug myself a hole with Sarah's character, and perhaps I did. But I do enjoy a challenge. Hope you like this chapter, now I'm going to stop wasting time and get to working on the next chapter. Be kind and review. Peace.**_

**End of Chapter XII**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chuck vs. Six Months**

**AN: For those of you waiting, here it is. The next chapter.**

**Chapter XIII**

**As Morgan left, Sarah sat there thinking about what he said and decided she needed some air. As she waited, she felt as if someone was watching her but didn't turn around and walked straight into the elevator. Sarah had stopped to get a coffee but that didn't stop the chill that she kept feeling. Sitting outside, she thought about everything that had happened.**

**Deep in her thoughts, she didn't see someone coming towards her and take the seat across from her. Watching her, he could tell that she was thinking about things and decided to snap her out of it.**

"**Penny for your thoughts." Jack said, and smiled when he got his daughter's attention.**

"**Dad, when did you get here?" she questioned, looking surprised then taking a sip from her coffee.**

"**Just now. So do I get to know what has my daughter thinking so much or is it personal?" he said and then remembered why he went looking for her. "Why aren't you with Chuck, he is still in the hospital, right?" he said and saw his daughter face fall.**

"**It's complicated, dad. And yes, he's still in the hospital and just like I said, it's complicated." she told him, looking out onto the street and watched the happy couples pass by.**

"**Does this have to do with Bryce being back in town?" he said, sipping his coffee waiting for an answer.**

"**I wish I could say no but I can't. I thought I was done with him and that I moved on but I guess I just thought I had. But I can say that Chuck probably hates me and I royally screwed up with him. I hurt him, dad, I hurt him bad." she said.**

"**He doesn't hate you, Darlin', the boys in love with you. Head over heels, and nothing going to change that. Bryce is a jerk, and I'm putting it kindly. What I don't understand is why are you letting someone affect something that is meant to be." he told her.**

"**If Bryce is such a jerk, then why did you put up with him?" Sarah asked.**

"**Because of you. You were together with him and he made you happy at the time. It's what any father would want for his daughter, for them to be happy." he explained.**

"**Dad, you should have said something to me." she said sighing.**

"**Like what? 'Hey honey, I hate your boyfriend. Let's get some dinner.' Nothing I would have said would have made a difference." he said, leaning back in his chair.**

"**I guess but you still should have said something." she replied, while playing with her cup.**

"**Tell me what's so complicated that you are not with your husband but instead your right here, talking to your old man." he said, looking at her.**

"**Well, I called Chuck a stalker, for one." she said, loudly.**

"**Now why would you go and do something stupid like that?" he questioned.**

"**I was having coffee with Bryce and I saw him outside the diner we were at and then followed him to a nearby park and practically called him a stalker. Then I said that he didn't trust me. But that wasn't the worst part." she said, seeing her father's expression change.**

"**What did you do?" he asked, afraid to hear the answer.**

"**I yelled 'I don't know, I just want you to love me, Bryce.' When that sentence left my mouth, the pain I saw in his eyes was unbearable." she told him, not meeting her father's eyes.**

"**That's umm, wow." was all Jack could say.**

"**Yeah, told you. What do I do, dad? How am I supposed to choose." she told him, as he looked at his daughter.**

"**Close your eyes, darlin'. " he told her and she did what she was told. "Clear your head and answer these questions. Don't think about anything else but these questions." **

"**Cat or dog?"**

"**Dog."**

"**Football or baseball?"**

"**Football."**

"**Spring or Winter?"**

"**Winter."**

"**Pool or Ocean?"**

"**Ocean."**

"**Chuck or Bryce?"**

"**Chuck." As she answered the last one, Jack smiled hoping she would follow her heart. As Sarah opened her eyes, she looked at her father and saw his smile. **

"**How did you" she started but never got to finish.**

"**Because you didn't have time to think about it and just answered with you heart. Sarah, Chuck has always been in your heart, but you let your head do all the thinking and you drowned out what your heart had to say. Bryce was someone you dated because you wanted the bad boy but Chuck is the real deal. Don't let him go because if you do then you won't get him back. I have to get going." Jack told her as he got up.**

"**Thanks, dad, for listening. I love you." she said getting up and giving him a hug.**

"**Hey, that what I'm here for. I want you to be happy and whoever you go with I will be behind you. I love you too, sweetheart." he said as he let go and called for a taxi.**

**As Sarah stood there and watched her father leave, she knew he was right. Looking at her left hand, she saw the ring that covered the third finger and smiled. Crossing the street, she decided to go back to the hospital but heard a familiar voice yell for her. **

"**Sarah." he yelled..**

"**Bryce, what are you doing here?" she asked as she looked at the other man.**

"**Looking for you. I wanted to talk." he said, looking around to see if it was safe.**

"**Morgan's not around to rip you limb from limb for talking to me." she smiled, thinking back on how protective Morgan got that night.**

"**I wasn't looking for him. But he isn't here right, just wondering." he said and she just shook her head. "Ok, I just wanted to talk about what happened." he said as they started walking towards a bench that was up ahead.**

"**Look Bryce,"**

"**Sarah, I've been thin-" they both started and chuckled.**

"**Go ahead, Sarah." Bryce said, letting her finish her thought.**

"**Ok, Bryce, did you ever wanted to get married when we were together?" she questioned.**

"**No. Marriage isn't for me and I was happy with the type of relationship we had. And I want that back because no one has ever made me feel that happy, only you have made me that happy." he said and smiled.**

"**But Bryce, I wasn't happy with the relationship we had. I wanted marry you and then eventually have kids with you." she replied, as he gave her a confused look.**

"**But you never said that, I thought we were on the same page. I don't even know if I want to have kids, I mean I have a nephew but that's different."**

"**Bryce, every girl wants to get married someday and have kids of their own. You've had to have some idea that I wanted to get married and have kids someday." she told him, as he just shook his head.**

"**No because I thought we were on some type of agreement and were just having fun while we still could." he answered.**

"**Wow, what was I thinking?" she said out loud.**

"**What do you mean?" he said, grabbing her hands as she turned to face him.**

"**I mean I want all of it. The white picket fence and the kids that run around the house making a mess at every turn. The dog who wags his tail when he or she see us. I even want the milkman even though I don't know if they exist anymore. But I want all of that."**

"**But Sarah I love you." he replied.**

"**You might but I don't love you anymore. I can't be the one who you turn to anymore. I'm taken and I want to stay that way. I can't do this with you anymore. I shouldn't have had coffee or anything that include you in it. It's harsh, I know, but it's also the truth." she said pulling her hands away.**

"**Sarah, please don't say that. I love you." he responded.**

"**Bryce, if you love me like you say you do, then what color are my eyes?" she asked closing her them before he could look.**

"**Green, of course." he said.**

"**They're blue, Bryce. That just shows you never paid attention to detail when we were together. Bye, Bryce." she told him and got up before he could protest anymore.**

**As she continued her walk, she pulled out her phone which she had put on silent, and saw that she had over ten missed calls from Carina. 'Crap, she's going to kill me.' she thought to herself as she finally reached the hospital. When she reached the floor Chuck was on, she overheard Carina say she was going to have her deported and something about physically dragging her to the hospital. **

"**Wow, violence isn't always the answer." Sarah said standing there looking at her best friend. Carina true to her word, grabbed her and dragged her into the room before she could protest. **

"**Carina let me go." Sarah said as Carina pushed her in front of Chuck and the others.**

"**Chuck, I'm sorry but we have something we have to do. We'll see you tomorrow." Carina said, grabbing both Morgan and Casey and pulling them towards the door. **

"**Bye." Morgan and Casey said as quickly as they could before Carina pushed them out the door.**

"**So this is your room." Sarah said, taking in her surrounding but Chuck just laid there looking at her.**

"**Look, Chuck, what happened between us was al-" she said before Chuck interrupted.**

"**Don't. Just don't because I already know what you're going to say. You're going to say that you were confused, that your sorry for hurting me and that you love me and want to be with me but it's not good enough. I know I was a jerk at the beginning and might have lied about knowing you but I never lied about how I felt about you. You're in love with two people and I can't be second best, I deserve better than that." he said, pushing himself up in the bed before continuing.**

"**Sarah, I'm married to you and might not have wanted to be at first but now I can't think of anyone I would rather be married to; But I don't think that's what you want and I can't be in a marriage where it's just a one way street. I need to be with someone who wants me for me and not because they want to get back at someone. It doesn't work like that and I don't work like that. I'm in love with you Sarah, I have been since we were little and probably always will be but until you can make up your mind on who you want to be with, I can't and won't wear a ring that could possibly mean nothing. I'm thinking about what best for me and right now I need to think about everything that has happened." he told her, taking off the ring from the his left hand and handing it to her.**

**Sarah stood there, looking at him, knowing he was right. Picking one guy would mean that she would lose the other and right now, she had just lost Chuck. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, hearing what Chuck had to say hurt her more than anything else and feeling the ring in her hand didn't help ease the pain but made her stop breathing. She never felt this way, even when she found out Bryce had cheated on her, this was far worse.**

**Opening her mouth to say something, she couldn't find the right words to say at the moment and looked at the ground, trying to keep the tears from coming but failed. **

"**You should go, I need to get some rest." he told her laying back down on the bed.**

**Nodding her head, she made her way to the door and opened it but before she left she had one thing to say**

**I'm not going anywhere, Chuck." she told him and left. As she stood there, outside the door, she looked down at the ring in her hand and closed her eyes.**

"**I promise I will earn your trust back, Chuck, and your love." she said to herself and turned around to find Morgan standing behind her with a smile.**

"**Good choice." he said as he slung his arm around her and pulled her to the elevator.**

**End of Chapter XIII**

_**AN: So yeah, hope that it was worth the wait. Hopefully my hard drive doesn't crash again because that would just suck. To the loyal reader for this story, thank you for sticking with it. Be kind and Review. Peace.**_


	14. Chapter 14

For everyone or anyone who has been waiting for a update on this story, srry for the wait. no, i have not forgotten about this story. My excuse,  
i've been stranded on a deserted island, with only a monkey as my friend. hope everyone is good, and will update ASAP. Thanks for sticking with the story. Peace.


	15. Chapter 15

Chuck vs. Six Months

_Disclaimer – I own nothing, or nada or if you prefer, not a damn thing. Here you go._

Patience. Everyone said that was the key, to just have patience. Told me that when he's ready, he would come and talk to me. Sounds simple, right. Well, they're idiots. Apparently, the need for me was never; as for the talking, yeah, he would rather watch paint dry. It felt like four months of nothing, like being stranded on a deserted island with a monkey, but really it was just two weeks. She knew she screwed up but she wasn't going to give up on him because she needed him in her life. Nothing else mattered but him. So instead of trying to fix things with him, she was sitting here, having to talk about her damn feeling with this person.

"So how's everything going?" Lauren asked Sarah, writing some notes down before looking up at her. Knowing what happened between the two, she knew this was a difficult question at the moment.

"It's not. Hell, if I can get him to stay in the room with me would be an accomplishment." Sarah responded.

"Right, still avoiding you." Was all she said, before writing more notes. Sarah, for her part, just sighed and remained silent.

"You two are probably the most stubborn people in this world. Sarah, Chuck isn't here right now. So tell me how you feel about him, this situation, being married, whatever. Just let it out. I promise you, I'm a good listener." She encouraged her, hoping this would get her to talk. After moments of silence, Lauren shook her head and decided to end today's session but before she could speak, Sarah started to talk.

"There's a lot I don't understand about life. You meet thousands of people, and then you meet one person, and your life is changed forever. When I met Bryce, I thought he would be him. That we would start a life together and that would be it. When I found out he cheated on me, it hurt but not the kind of hurt you would expect me to feel if I truly loved him. Then I met Chuck in Vegas, it was like this spark ignited and it felt awesome. Something inside told me this man, this person, was that one person that could change my life and I ignored it. Then he got hurt, there was this pain I never felt here before" she paused for a second to point to her heart before continuing,

"And when I saw him lying on that hospital bed, it became too surreal. Knowing that I could have lost him that night hit me like a ton of bricks. Not being able to tell him that all I want is another chance to love him the way he deserves to be love. It wasn't he who didn't compare to Bryce; it's was Bryce that didn't compare to him. I love him and I'm going to win him back, even if people don't think that I don't deserve him after everything I've done. Chuck is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I hate myself for not realizing that sooner rather than later. I'm in love with my husband and that feels great to say." Sarah finished and exhaled. Slowly a smile, formed on her face replaying the last words she had said in her head.

"You need to tell him everything that you just told me." Lauren simply stated.

"How do you tell someone anything, when they avoid you like the plague?"

"You have to take action because sometime waiting isn't always the answer. So next time you see him, make him listen to what you have to say and don't let one word go unsaid. Speak from your heart, not from your head." She told her and got up to leave. "Remember, underneath anger is hurt but underneath hurt is love." Lauren said before exiting her office.

As the day went on, Sarah couldn't help but replay everything Lauren told her. She was right, this was no time to be patient, and it was time for action. As she entered the loft, she saw Chuck's crutches leaning against the wall but saw no Chuck around.

'He wouldn't dare walk around without these, would he?' she questioned, still looking around for him.

Her answer would come immediately, when she heard a groan from the back room. Quickly moving, she saw him trying to lift some bags onto the top self.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sarah asked him, quickly making her way over to help him. To her surprise, he didn't deny her help. 'That's a first.' She thought as her place the bag in its proper place.

Not answering her question, he made his way around her and headed back to kitchen. Following his path, she saw him struggling to keep himself up right.

"As much as you don't think you need my help or want it, I'm helping back to the kitchen. What the hell were you thinking about when you decided to try to walk without your crutches? You know you can't put any pressure on you leg, you could prolong your injury even further." Sarah told him, while forcing him to lean on her for support, as they made their way to the closest chair.

"Surprise you even care." He mumbled, while he took a seat. Sighing, she rubbed a hand over her face; Sarah decided this was the moment to take action. Sensing she was going to start talking, Chuck reached out for his crutches but before he could reach them, Sarah had placed them out of reach.

"No, you're gonna listen to what I have to say. I know I don't deserve for you to sit here and listen to me but too damn bad because you avoided me for two weeks now. I've been patient with you, trying to give you your space and making sure I was there when and if you needed me to help. I know I don't deserve a second chance after what I've put you though and I don't blame you if you hate me. But I at least deserve a chance for me explain everything." She told him. Before she could continue, Chuck spoke up.

"No, you really don't deserve a chance for anything. I don't give a damn about what you have or want to say." He told her, again reaching for his crutches. For her part, Sarah placed a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back into the seat.

"Chuck, please." She said above a whisper. Sighing, he crossed his arms over his chest; let her say what she needed to say.

"You deserve to be mad at how badly I acted when Bryce turned up. I don't know why I let him screw this up between us. At one point in my life, I thought I was going to marry this guy and share a life with him. So when I caught him with someone else, it hurt but not the kind of hurt you should feel when you want to spend your life with someone. It felt more like a weight was lifted off, more than a hurt feeling. When I met you, I felt this spark and it felt good, but I ignored it. It wasn't until recently, that I realized what that spark meant. That I'm totally head over heels in love with you."

Chuck clenched his jaw and shook his head; he tried to get up but realized she never removed her hand from his shoulder. With another gentle push down, she continued.

"When Carina told me you were injured, it was like someone took all the oxygen out me. In that moment, my world stopped, like nothing seemed real. Pain shot though me that I have never felt with any guy before. Chuck, I love you and I'm so sorry it took me this long to realize it. I love you." Sarah said the last three words in a whisper before getting the courage to kiss him.

Chuck froze when she felt her lips on his but slowly his body responded to her. Before he knew it, the kiss grew slowly passionate. Coming to his sense, Chuck pulled away and closed his eyes.

"No, it's not that simple, Sarah. You can't just say all this and kiss me expecting all to be forgiven. When he showed back up, you immediately went to him. Then you accuse me of not trusting you but that was never the case because it was you who didn't trust me. So why me, why not Bryce?" he said, waiting for the answer.

"Because he isn't you. I mean a part of me loved him but I didn't truly love him. And you're right, I didn't trust you but only because I was scared. I was scared at how fast you were able to capture my heart even when you being the worlds biggest jerk. Because my heart belongs to you and nobody else will ever come close to claiming it. Because I read once that love is friendship on fire, that's how I feel about you. I know it won't be easy but I'm going to prove to you that I love you and that I deserve a chance with you. I'm going to earn your trust and love back, Chuck, and I'm never going to let you go again. You make me want to a better person and I like who I am when I'm around you."

Finishing, she took a step back. Looking into his eyes, she saw that he was processing everything that she had just said. Letting him figure out what he need or wanted to do. Sarah headed towards the bedroom, turning around to say one more thing.

"My heart is, and always will be, yours." With that she went up the stairs, hoping he would her a chance to prove everything she had said to him. But sometimes actions prove to be louder than words.

Chuck, for his part, stood there and watched as she closed the bedroom. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. Right now, he didn't know what he wanted but he knew one thing. He forgave Sarah when she walked into that hospital room that night. That didn't mean he could fully open his heart again to her. At least, not right at this moment.

_AN: I thought I would wait for the author's note until the end. I'm pretty sure you're sick of hearing my apologies. Apparently viruses like my computer and laptop. Right now, I'm using my brother's laptop, so yeah. As for anyone curious about how the monkey is doing, he's good. Sends his love. Thanks for being very patient with me._

_P.S – put three movie quotes in there, think you can find them._

_P.S.S – I reread some of the chapters, one question for yall, how in the hell did yall put up with my grammar?_


End file.
